<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>VtM: Bloodsport by Accidentallytechohazardous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093917">VtM: Bloodsport</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidentallytechohazardous/pseuds/Accidentallytechohazardous'>Accidentallytechohazardous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach, Vampire: The Masquerade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anarch Movement (Vampire: The Masquerade), Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Gangrel (Vampire: The Masquerade), M/M, Vampire Politics and Jargon, Vampire Sex, cmon gang lets run away from the Vampire Mafia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidentallytechohazardous/pseuds/Accidentallytechohazardous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji is pretty done with the whole vampire-thing. Being a creature of the night and preying on humans really lost it's sheen after a century, so he’s perfectly content to mind his own business, disappear into the woods, and become another weird footnote in Japan’s long ledger of cryptids. </p><p>However, the underground society of Kindred is a spiraling, troublesome web that doesn’t let anybody get out unscathed. And to avoid war in Tokyo, Renji agrees to take responsibility of a very valuable asset for an influential Anarch baron.</p><p>They say that idle hands are the Devil’s playthings, but Ichigo is keeping Renji very busy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abarai Renji &amp; Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji &amp; Kurosaki Ichigo, Abarai Renji/Hisagi Shuuhei, Abarai Renji/Hisagi Shuuhei/Kira Izuru, Abarai Renji/Kira Izuru, Kuchiki Rukia &amp; Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>VtM: Bloodsport</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posting this from my writing tumblr bc I was like "I'm pretty sure the Venn Diagram of people who like Bleach and Vampire: the Masquerade is like. Me and maybe 4 people". But I ended up really liking this a lot after I wrote it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing that Renji heard upon waking up was the scrabbling of claws on the wood floor. A set of paws paced back and forth in front of his bedroom door, stopping occasionally to scratch impatiently at the tiny gap underneath. </p><p>King was a good dog. He didn’t cry or bark or anything, but he’d been waiting a long time for Renji to get up and start his evening. A great thing about having a pet is that if you don’t have a reason to get out of bed, they will make a reason.</p><p>There were no windows in Renji’s bedroom to indicate that night had fallen. No carpets, either, to shield cold feet. He didn’t own a set of pajamas. What was the point in that? It wasn't like Renji had to worry about being comfortable when he slept. </p><p>When Renji undid the deadlock to his bedroom door, King was sitting pretty and waiting for him. “Sup, furball?” He rubbed King’s ears, and the canine’s eyes closed in serene peace now that his master was here. </p><p>King was a weird-looking dog, which was perhaps what drew Renji to him as a pup in the first place. They were both mutts through-and-through, so there was an instant connection. King’s pointed ears and long nose hinted at a lineage of guard dogs, but his shaggy coat and bulky frame indicated something wilder.</p><p>His yellow eyes followed Renji around the cabin lodge, watching him pull back the thick black-out curtains and peek at the woods outside. </p><p>The winter this year was mild, but it brought the night early all the same. Renji could see a sliver of the moon hiding between tall trees. A thin, crisp layer of snow covered the sleeping earth, dappled with paw prints of the creatures who braved the cold season. </p><p>The forest was a generous habitat, even for a dead creature like Renji. Last week he had stumbled on the den of a hibernating black bear, and when Renji drank from it the blood tasted serene and earthy. Peaceful. Like a lullabye. It called to Renji even now.</p><p>But no, Renji closed the curtain. He wouldn’t hunt tonight. Winter made the prey lean and scared and delicate. Better to wait until spring, when the animals would grow strong once more. And, more importantly, camping season would open up. </p><p>King watched attentively as Renji walked to the nearly empty kitchen. Once upon a time he had been quite the pack-rat, trying to fill his home and his life with background noise. Now, it seemed very important to Renji that he be able to spread out in his den, keep it tidy and empty.</p><p>Renji still tried to enjoy things. He was going to be around for a long time, he might as well try to have fun while he was here. On the walls he had hung tapestries and blankets he had purchased while in town, looking for patterns he thought were unique and beautiful. </p><p>One of the few light fixtures that was not a candle was a UV grow-light on the kitchen table, which Renji had converted into a DIY plant nursery. He had recently started cultivating interesting plants he found in the forest, and was pleased his attempts at gardening had not been completely disastrous. </p><p>Above the stove (which had basically been untouched since the cabin was built) were several dead pheasants, plucked naked and hung by the legs to dry out. Renji cut the string on one and tossed it to King.</p><p>The beast snatched it out of the air in a flash of white teeth and began to devour the bird, tail alert with happiness and drool sliding down his snout. </p><p>Even for Renji, it was a pretty gruesome display. Still, he couldn’t tear his eyes away. It had been over since he had eaten anything. He could no longer remember food, but he remembered liking it. He could sense a raw and animal pleasure radiating off of his ghoul as the flesh was torn up, chewed down, swallowed and digested. That is what it meant to be alive: finding pleasure in simple acts of survival. </p><p>As a human, Renji hated anything having to do with camping or living rustic. He had been a true city rat, surviving off his street smarts and a sour attitude. </p><p>But there must have been something about Renji that drew the Gangrel towards him. An untapped potential, maybe? Kenpachi was never one for irony, so he must have seen something about him worthy of cultivating. A newborn, ready to be baptized in blood. </p><p>King gripped a bone of the bird between his large paws and happily gnawed away. Renji stooped down to remove the smaller pieces so King wouldn’t choke. </p><p>No. There were no hands of fate or a greater purpose that brought Renji here. He simply adapted to what the Beast inside him needed. There was no other option.</p><p> </p><p>When King had licked the bones clean, he padded over to Renji’s side. The Kindred sat down on the rickety wooden chair by his plants, and scratched King’s chin. </p><p>“I know, I know. You’re still hungry.”</p><p>King’s eyes burned like fire, two livid flames in the black smoke of his pelt. He stared at Renji with unrestrained devotion. </p><p>Renji’s turned over his forearm on his knee, with the thin skin of his wrist facing up. He dragged the tip of his claw down his arm, watched as the meager wound filled with scarlet. </p><p>King lapped at the blood as soon as it was offered, taking to the meal with more relish than he had with the bird. Renji stroked his hellhound’s neck, running his claws through the thick mane. </p><p>Dogs were better ghouls than people. Human ghouls always projected onto the relationship, looking for something more than they were given. Hellhounds knew what they were; guardian, companion, best friend. A Good Boy. </p><p>King didn’t complain when Renji took his blood away, sealing his own wound as easily as if he were flexing a muscle. The dog just licked his lips and went to his doggy bed, ready to clean himself after a satisfying meal. Now it was Renji’s turn to feed. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Aokigahara was not an easy place to live in. For one thing, Renji was pretty sure it was illegal. But it was beautiful, and it was private. The Sea of Trees. The Forest of Death. Kine were afraid of this place just as much as they were in awe of it. </p><p>Mortal Renji would have hated living in a place so solitary. So… serious. Kindred Renji loved it down to his shriveled little undead heart. </p><p>He had cleared the trees behind his cabin, set up a nice little fenced area that even the foxes and wolves couldn’t get into– even if they did, King would know right away. </p><p>Renji wasn’t exactly a poet with construction, but he had nothing but time to learn. He had even convinced Momo to come out of her concrete jungle to set up heaters that kept the rabbits warm all year round. </p><p>Someone else decided to pay the rabbits a visit tonight as well. </p><p>Renji saw her stand up from where she had been crouched in front of the hutch, Rukia’s white dress skimming her knees over black tights. In her arms, nestled within the folds of her black leather jacket, Rukia held a gray bunny to her chest. </p><p>“You can’t help yourself, can you?” Renji chided her and walked up to where Rukia had opened the hutch. </p><p>“Well, how could I resist? It’s like you put them out here to tempt me with their cuteness.” Rukia stroked the rabbit lovingly. Her cold fingers made it squeak with annoyance. “I love that you keep bunnies now. You have such talent for the most surprising things.” </p><p>“Well, you know. Me an’ animals.” Renji peeked into the hutch. The rabbits were always awake and active at night. When they saw him, the most sociable members of the brood hopped over to greet him. “Speaking of which, how did you get this close without King noticing? He should have at least let me know.”</p><p>“I’ve noticed during my previous visits that after you feed King, there’s a few minutes where he’s too thralled to focus completely. If I’m very quiet and I stay downwind, I can sneak right up on you without either of you noticing.” </p><p>“Hmm. That’s not very diplomatic of you.” </p><p>“I’d say the responsibility is on you for the lapse in your security. But you’re not wrong. I’ve been laying low recently. Trying to stay… under the radar.” </p><p>Rukia’s dark eyes flickered off of Renji, to the space behind him. Scanning the horizon for something. Checking to see if she was followed? </p><p>She exuded, as usual, a calm and precise kind of power that was remarkable for her clan. Her Brujah rage was not rampant like a forest fire, but serpentine and cold. All that anger and passion condensed into one fine, perfect little diamond of determination. </p><p>But she was haggard, also. Rukia’s clothes were too light for this weather, and though she did not need to worry about the cold she must also know that if mortals saw her then she would attract attention. She came from a warmer part of the country, and she came in a hurry. </p><p>Renji scooped up a white rabbit, a young doe, and held it carefully in his huge hands. The doe froze for a minute, stiffened like she would try to wiggle out of his grip, but Renji sent a picture of calm to her mind. She relaxed in his claws. </p><p>“What do you need to lie low for, Madam Baron?” Renji asked, turning the doe over in his hand so she was belly up. “And I notice you didn’t bring Shuuhei or Matsumoto with you. You in some kinda trouble?”</p><p>Rukia’s face became pinched. He knew her patterns too well. “Not exactly, I– if you’re going to feed, can you just do it now before I talk to you?” </p><p>Renji shrugged. “Suit yourself.” </p><p>The rabbit didn’t feel pain when Renji fed on her. He made sure of that. The blood was admittedly lacking, not nearly as potent or satisfying as human. But it was red, and filling, and the closest thing to warmth that Renji was capable of feeling.</p><p>Rukia grimaced while he ate, turning away until Renji put the stunned lupine back in her hutch to recover. It was hardly a snack rather than a full meal, he would need to drink more from his brood after Rukia left.</p><p>“Watching you drink from animals always makes me feel a little sick.”</p><p>“You know, mortals would consider my methods to be more humane.” Renji pointed out. “And it’s not my fault you came at dinner time. Now, you were saying about how you got yourself into a pinch?” </p><p>Rukia frowned, and put the gray rabbit back down. “Let’s talk inside.”</p><p>“Why?” Renji felt his hackles start to raise, suspicion chewing on his insides. “Is somebody following you? Did you bring them here?” </p><p>“No! I wouldn’t do that to you, Renji. You know that.” Rukia bit her lip, long fangs pressing against her bottom lip. “Can we just go inside? Please?” </p><p>As much as Renji suspected he would get mad very soon, he couldn’t deny her. </p><p> </p><p>King was waiting on the porch for them, and wagged his tail when Rukia went to scratch his neck. </p><p>“You,” Renji pointed at the hellhound seriously. “Need to be a better guard dog.” </p><p>King thumped his back paw without an ounce of shame while Rukia scritched his favorite spot under his chin and cooed. “Good puppy!” </p><p>Renji made short work of locking the door behind them and shut the curtains. Whatever issue Rukia had, he would obviously help. But he would be damned a second time if anything set foot on his property without him knowing. </p><p>“So what’s this about, Baron Kuchiki?”</p><p>That oh-so-serious cloud of doom and gloom appeared over Rukia once more, and she stubbornly did not make eye-contact. “My Childe.” </p><p>Oof. </p><p>Renji had met Ichigo before, a few times actually. He didn’t exactly look upon the memories fondly.</p><p>Ichigo was a noisy, stubborn, spiteful little fledgling. Everything about him was screams and sneers, from his obnoxious orange hair to the brown eyes that sparked amber with defiance every time they looked at Renji. </p><p>No wonder Rukia was on edge. </p><p>“What’s wrong with him? Is he…. You know…” Renji winced. “Thin-blooded?”</p><p>Rukia stared at him. “What? No, it’s not that. If anything, I think my blood is a little too strong in him.” </p><p>No, of course not. That would be way too easy. </p><p>“It turns out Ichigo’s mortal family was tied up with a clan of hunters. Neither he nor I had any idea. Now they’re investigating his ‘disappearance’, so he needs to vanish as quickly as possible.” Rukia brushed her short, choppy black hair out of her eyes. Her expression was thoughtful. Calculating, even now. “I’ve set the wheels in motion to bring him to Shibuya where the Anarchs can keep an eye on him. But nothing is ready yet, he doesn’t have a haven or a coterie of his own. And the Camarilla…” </p><p>Renji nodded. “The Camarilla would love to see him dead. Try to goad you into something reckless, like declaring war so they could take Shibuya from under you.”</p><p>He doesn’t mention that Rukia would definitely, definitely do just that if Ichigo were to be murdered. A Brujah is still a Brujah, after all. They still had foul, nasty little tempers.</p><p>“But that isn’t going to happen. I’m cutting a deal with a gang of Nosferatu to hide Ichigo’s presence from the Camarilla. They have a laundry list of demands, but it’s doable.” Rukia fixed Renji with a heavy look. “Until then, you can protect Ichigo. Keep him safe until I have Tokyo cleaned up.” </p><p>Renji grimaced. Hmm, no way this could go wrong. “Why me? Isn’t Shuuhei your right-hand man these days? I’m sure you have tons of Anarch lackeys, ones who are actually in your territory.” </p><p>Rukia folded her arms. A good sign that she was going to get unbelievably difficult. “Shuuhei isn’t ready to call the shots yet. He will be, but he needs to gain some independence. If he wants to become a baron, he’ll need to be more like you.”</p><p>Renji set his hands on his hips. Rukia had more sway over Renji than anyone else, but he still wasn't one to be cowed easily. He could also strike a sassy pose. “I have no interest in being a baron.”</p><p>“You might not get a choice. Locals are already calling you the Baron of Aokigahara.”</p><p>A sneer crawled across Renji’s lips and scoff choked its way out of his throat. “There <em>are</em> no other Kindred in Aokigahara.”</p><p>“There are!” Rukia insisted, leaning up towards Renji. Despite her small size, Renji felt the Baron of Shibuya’s presence press against him. Was she using her powers? On <em>him?</em>  “The reason you don’t see them is because they’re afraid of you. You already have their respect, you could rule them if you wanted to.” </p><p>“Fear and respect are not the same thing. You of all people should know that by now.”</p><p>If Rukia were still alive, her face would be flushed with anger and frustration. “The point is that I need help with this, and I know you’re who I need to help me.”</p><p>“That’s very flattering, but I think we’re still not on the same page. Let me rephrase my concern.” Renji’s voice was a rasping hiss. “I. Don’t. Want him. In my house.” </p><p>He felt Rukia’s intensity pull back a little, her shoulders lowering. “I know. I can appreciate that.” Her hands clenched and unclenched at her sides. “It’s a lot to ask of you. But Ichigo doesn’t deserve to die. Not because I failed him as his Sire.” </p><p>Worse than seeing Rukia angry was seeing Rukia sad. </p><p>Renji’s eyes rolled up to the ceiling and he dragged his hand over his eyes. Across his tattooed brow. Through his hair. How long could it really take to get Ichigo a haven, and maybe introduce him to some useful Kindred that could keep him out of trouble? A few days? A week? Time was the only resource that Renji had in excess.</p><p>“I can’t believe I’m even considering this.” God. He didn’t need to look at her to know Rukia was perking up right away. Renji was so stupid. “You have seven nights. After that I’m kicking your boy to the curb.”</p><p>The tension melted out of Rukia, leaving behind a toothy, sharp smile so dazzling that it hurt. “Thank you, Renji. Thank you! I swear I’ll make this up to you.” </p><p>Renji snorted. This was already a bad idea. “Yeah, whatever. Just tell me where to pick up your fledgling. Let’s get this over with.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>In times of trouble, Renji gave himself positive affirmations. You gotta do what you can to get by. </p><p>Renji was capable. He was clever. He was not intimidated by tough talk from the big-shots who thought they could get their way by dusting off their fangs and and flexing their ancient, atrophied muscles. </p><p>Something that Renji was not, however, was patient. He had exhausted those reserves over 50 years ago when he got the run-around from the Camarilla. Now this waiting around felt suspiciously like another errand meant to waste his time. </p><p>The coffin that contained Ichigo had been traveling by train for most of the day. Rukia must have felt that transporting him during daylight hours would be more efficient, and throw his pursuers off his trail. Still, Renji wished he could have been there when she told Ichigo that he was going to be traveling via express shipping. </p><p>After that, it would be a piece of cake. Rikichi would pick Ichigo up, bring him to Renji’s haven. All of this, hopefully, before Ichigo woke up, though Renji was not such an optimist to believe that was true. A task so simple, not even Rikichi’s terminally short attention span could bungle it up. </p><p>Except that it was already 11 o’clock, and there was no sign of Renji’s ghoul. Or the fledgling. </p><p>The Sun would rise in seven hours. Maybe six. </p><p>King sensed Renji’s unease, he rested his head on Renji’s lap and drooled affectionately. Renji drummed his claws on the kitchen table and watched his phone. The useless hunk of plastic was almost exclusively used for calling Rikichi and sometimes Shuuhei. Cell phones gave Renji a headache. </p><p>At last, a shrill beeping made Renji jump in his seat. He dove to the phone, juggling it in his talons before snapping it open to his ear. “Rikichi.” </p><p>Let this be easy. Please, please let this be easy.</p><p>“R-Renji…” </p><p>Renji’s unbeating heart dropped in his chest. “What happened?”</p><p>Through the phone’s speaker, Rikichi’s breath was a wet, labored wheezing. He was hurt. Badly, it sounded like. Did Ichigo panic when he woke up in his coffin, break out and attack him? Renji was going to snap that twink in half like a cinnamon stick. </p><p>“We were hit,” Rikichi voice was almost too quiet. “On the way to you. This car– it came out of nowhere, smashed right into me, I swear! Renji, I’m sorry!” </p><p>Renji licked the inside of his jagged teeth, touching the tip of his fangs with his tongue. “I’m coming. Where are you?” </p><p>“In the warehouse district, I think? The cops haven’t shown up yet, I don’t even think they’re coming. Um, Renji… the fledgling is gone…” </p><p>Of course he was. A dry growl tried to worm it’s way up Renji’s throat. “Don’t move. I’m on my way.” </p><p>Renji wished he could say he wasn’t looking forward to wringing Ichigo’s skinny neck.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Renji took his truck into the city, feeling borderline unhinged the whole way. The only thing worse than having to rescue your injured and possibly dying underling while your mission was quickly spiraling out of control, was having to rescue your injured and possibly dying underlying while your mission was quickly spiraling out of control in Tokyo traffic. </p><p>The truck was parked and abandoned the first chance Renji got when he entered the warehouse district. At this point the search would be easier on foot. </p><p>The street stank of wet pavement and garbage. There were no shops or restaurants to cast a friendly light on the dismal streets, it felt very dark and very alone. </p><p>This had been the kind of neighborhood Renji would have hung out in a lot as a mortal, lurking in the back alleys after the cops had broken up meetings for the Labor Party. The more things changed, the more they stayed the same. </p><p>Rikichi’s car was not difficult to find. Renji was just relieved to find it sitting in the middle of the street, and not flipped on its side or embedded in a wall or something grisly. There was a massive metal crater on the passenger side of the car. No sign of the vehicle that had collided with it. </p><p>Renji could see Rikichi’s dark hair in the driver’s side window, and the overpowering smell of blood that made Renji’s skin feel too tight and his mouth water with need. </p><p>Renji concentrated his Fortitude, willing the power of his blood boiling inside him. A sudden burst of strength coursed through Renji’s body, like the storm summons crashing waves on the ocean. He grabbed the edge of the driver door and ripped it off as easily as tearing paper. </p><p>“Hey! Rikichi!” </p><p>The ghoul was unconscious. Thankfully his airbag had gone off during the collision, but blood matted his black hair and dripped down the side of his face. Renji spat curses while he ripped off Rikichi’s seatbelt and pulled the mortal from the wreck. </p><p>“Rikichi! You gotta wake up, bud. I can’t give you CPR.” Renji cradled Rikichi in a sitting position and slapped his cheek. The kid’s eyelids fluttered, eyes looking blank and dazed. </p><p>“Renji?” Rikichi was a stubborn but delicate boy, and Renji felt the twist of responsibility and guilt to see him injured. “The fledg– Kurosaki-san! Is he–”</p><p>“Shhh– shut– hush!” Renji tenderly arranged Rikichi’s head against his chest so he had both arms free. One to hold his forearm aloft, and the other to scratch his claw down his own skin. </p><p>His nerves were rattled. It was hardly an even scratch, but that didn’t matter as long as Renji’s vitae was welling up bright red on his skin. “Drink up, then talk.”</p><p>Rikichi did not complain, taking Renji’s blood like it was the sweetest wine he had ever tasted. He gripped the back of Renji’s forearm while he drank, his grasp growing stronger and stronger. </p><p>Color returned to his face. That anxious, heaving breath relaxed. When Rikichi broke away for air and his eyes faced the sky, they were clear. “Thanks. Oh, Jesus. Oh, shit! Renji, I fucked up!” </p><p>“No, you didn’t.” Renji assured him. “Relax. You’re still not in any shape to get worked up. Where’s the kid?”</p><p>Rikichi shook his head. “I think– I didn’t see him. He just popped out the back and took off.”</p><p>Rukia would be getting a strongly worded letter and an invoice. </p><p>Renji did as many mental calculations as he was capable of doing. If he didn’t have to worry about Ichigo, he’d just take Rikichi back to his Haven. But this was… complicated. Whoever had side-swept Rikichi were probably hot on Ichigo’s trail. </p><p>“Here’s what we’re gonna do,” Renji took his flip-phone and pressed it into Rikichi’s hands. “Call an ambulance. Tell them it was a hit-and-run, and only that. After they discharge you from the hospital, lay low until I tell you it’s safe. Got it?”</p><p>“Uh-huh. Um, Renji?” Rikichi blinked, face full of painful earnesty. “Am I fired?” </p><p>“From being my ghoul? No, Rikichi. You’re not fired.” </p><p>He instantly brightened. “Awesome!” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Renji hung around to make sure the ambulance actually showed up, only disappearing into the shadows when the EMTs finished loading Rikichi onto a stretcher and into the back of the vehicle. Waiting around for humans was such a pain in the ass. </p><p>Okay, where were we? On a moron hunt. If Renji were still a brat of a neonate, where would he go? </p><p>There was an alley not far from where Rikichi’s car got hit that looked dank and uninviting, Renji had an awfully good feeling that was the place to start. </p><p>The alley was a dead-end, leading simply to a brick wall and a pile of decomposing cardboard boxes. But that didn’t mean Ichigo had nowhere to go. </p><p>There, fixed to one of the buildings, was the metal grate floor of a fire-escape. The ladder was pulled halfway down, which would be a tricky leap for a human to make. But it was a mere hop and skip for a Kindred using Clerity. </p><p>Renji was not so aerially inclined. His hands just barely gripped the bottom rung of the ladder, leaving him squirming in the air until he was able to fix his grasp on the second rung and begin pulling himself up. </p><p>Hunting was a Kindred’s nature, but Gangrel had a special advantage. No prey was going to escape Renji. He stalked up the stairs to the rooftop, keeping his footsteps light and his ears alert. This was what he had been born for.</p><p>He stayed low to the cement when he reached the roof, the palms of his hands scraping hard stone. In the past, he would have been uncomfortable with how easily he could slip into a bestial state, but decades of exploring his Clan nature had made him jaded. He no longer had any problem with crouching on all fours, prowling like a wild animal. </p><p>The pungent aroma of blood filled Renji’s nose. It crept down his throat and pulled at his stomach. The neonate was feeding. </p><p> </p><p>Ichigo was there. Not even in the complete darkness could Renji miss that screaming orange hair. His head was bent, body crouched over something. Someone. </p><p>Renji’s dead veins squeezed vitae through his body, power soaking into his muscles and lighting up a fire underneath his skin. And with speed that would make any pursuit predator proud, Renji rushed in and slammed his body against Ichigo’s. The young Brujah was flung away from his human victim. </p><p>It wasn’t enough to knock Ichigo off his feet, however. There was a squeak of rubber as he skidded on his sneakers, then shook Renji’s impact off of him like a dog shaking off water. “Renji? You’re later than I expected. Started to think you’d never show up.” His tone was way too familiar, dripping with confidence.</p><p>Ichigo’s eyes were wild. So dark they were almost black. Renji hated them. The depth of their arrogance. “You got my ghoul damaged.” </p><p>A wince marred Ichigo’s scowl. A twinge of guilt. “Is he okay?” </p><p>“No thanks to you fucking off and leaving him for dead.” Renji spat, the scent of Rikichi’s blood still thick in his nose. His boots scraped the rooftop as he shuffled closer to Ichigo, looming to the best of his ability and invading his space. “Tell me you at least got a good look at who hit you before you ran away with your tail between your legs.”</p><p>Renji tried to reach out and grab Ichigo by the front of his sweatshirt, but the fledgling slapped Renji’s hand away with a sneer. “Isn’t talking about tails kind of a bad look for a Gangrel?” </p><p>“So that’s a ‘no’, then.” Renji rolled his eyes and turned away, facing towards the body of the human. “And this one? Tell me you didn’t kill her.” </p><p>He expected Ichigo to continue scowling and being obstinate, but to his surprise the stubborn expression melted off his face. His eyes widened in shock. “What? No, of course I didn’t kill her! I’m not a monster.” </p><p>Renji pinched the space between his eyebrows. </p><p>Ichigo flit back to the young woman’s side. He put his hand to her throat, gingerly brushed hair off of her face before sitting her up against the brick wall lining the roof. He had been true to his word, the woman was still alive. Rukia must have at least taught him enough to thrall his victims and only drink as much as he needed. </p><p>Once he had assured that the human was healthy, Ichigo looked up to Renji. For assurance? To see if Renji was gonna body-check him again? Unclear. “Tell your ghoul I’m really sorry. I mean it.”</p><p>“You can tell him yourself, once we get this all sorted out.” Renji breathed an airless breath. “Rukia told you about her plan? About me watching your back until she’s sure you’ll be safe in her domain.” </p><p>“Yeah, I’m guessing this wasn’t a great start for us.” Ichigo kicked his heel. “So what now?”</p><p>“Now we go home.” Renji motioned for Ichigo to follow him back to the fire escape. He saw the Brujah give one last glance to the sleeping mortal before following after. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Renji’s truck rattled down the highway, leaving behind the city skyline in exchange for the gradual rise of wilderness. It still amazed Renji that the population of this country could be so dense, packed onto one tiny island, and yet there were still parts that were left virtually untouched by humans. </p><p>“‘70 miles to Narusawa’,” Ichigo read a road sign as it whizzed by. “Where the hell are we going?”</p><p>“Aokigahara Forest.” Renji answered, sliding his window down a crack so he could get a whiff of fresh air. As the foliage grew around them, he was already starting to feel more at ease. “My haven. Tomorrow we’re gonna go see someone who might have info on who tried to off you t’night; the Capes, the hunters or the Sabbat.” </p><p>“Okay, I see where the vampire hunters are in this. And the Camarilla are the rich, old bad guys who hate the Anarchs, so that makes sense. But aren’t the Sabbat, like, extreme cultists who wanna enslave humanity or something? You think they hit me with a car?”</p><p>“Never underestimate the resourcefulness of a rabid ape.” Renji said sagely, not taking his eyes off the road. “There are about a million political factions in Kindred society, each one more cult-y than the last. But for right now you only have to worry about three; the Anarchs, the Camarilla, and the Sabbat. Organized Sabbat are basically non-existent in Japan these days, thanks in no small part to your Sire. I’m sure what’s left of them would love to get revenge on Rukia. Let’s try to avoid that, shall we?” </p><p>Ichigo seemed to chew on this for a minute, sinking into the passenger seat with uneasy silence. Renji could guess what he was feeling right now; the great, heavy weight of being a pawn in someone else’s game. Renji knew what that was like, to touch on the realization of how many people would stab right through you just to dig the tip into the person standing behind you. </p><p>“So what do I need to do?” The Brujah’s voice was surprisingly even. </p><p>“Two things.” Renji checked his rearview mirror, making sure the road was clear behind them. The empty corner of the driver’s seat glanced back at him. Stupid goddamn lousy mirrors. “First of all, make friends. The world is full of useless asshole Kindred who will try to walk all over you, but the ones in my coterie are legit. Not to brag.”</p><p>He totally was bragging.</p><p>“You’ll see what I mean when we visit Kira tomorrow. Be good to him, and he’ll be good to you. Always gotta take care of people like that.” </p><p>“What’s the second thing?”</p><p>Renji turned sharply off the main road, angling the truck over uneven dirt. He killed the headlights, driving along the path in almost complete darkness. “Don’t touch any of my stuff.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>King enjoyed having a guest about as much as Renji could expect. He was waiting on the front porch with golden eyes, and when Ichigo approached he gave a low, throaty growl.</p><p>“Jesus Christ, what is that?” From the look Ichigo gave King, he did not seem to be much of a dog person.</p><p>“Hellhound,” Renji opened the front door and ushered Ichigo inside. Once the other Kindred had passed the threshold, King flopped down on the patio. He was disappointed Ichigo hadn’t tried to pet him so King could snap his hand clean off. “Same principle as a human ghoul. They’re a lot quieter, though.”</p><p>There was not as much relief in being home as usual. Renji found himself looming in the doorway just like his Hellhound and watching Ichigo putter around his new surroundings like a curious cat. </p><p>Could Ichigo sense it? The sheer instinctive hostility rolling off of Renji in waves from having a stranger in his territory? He remembered what Rukia said, about the other forest Kindred avoiding his domain because they were afraid of him. </p><p>The Fledgling wandered around Renji’s haven, cocking his head at the table of propagating plants and various souvenirs Renji had collected for his nest, and finally sniffing at the bird carcasses hanging in the kitchen. </p><p>“Is it true that you eat animals?”</p><p>“I drink their blood, yeah.”</p><p>“How’s the taste?” </p><p>Renji thought for a minute before answering with an honest shrug. “An acquired flavor.”       </p><p>Ichigo turned to give him a pleading look over his shoulder. “Am I gonna have to do that?”</p><p>“We’ll see.”          </p><p>A heavy, old-fashioned trunk was wedged into the corner of the cabin, serving as an end-table for things Renji didn’t have another place to put. At the moment, it was a place to put all of his dusty books. </p><p>Since Renji’s coterie knew he didn’t watch TV, they tried to give him books. Which was a nice gesture, though Renji would rather be outside or working with his hands than sitting still by candlelight and parsing through walls of words. </p><p>Collections of classic fairy tales and heroic epics from Rukia. Romantic historical dramas from Momo. Rangiku’s intriguing, convoluted mysteries. Thick tomes of Izuru’s favorite poetry. A handful of Shuuhei’s gloomy, existentialist novels.</p><p>Ichigo reached out to peruse the stacks. </p><p>“What’d I say about my stuff?” </p><p>Ichigo sulked in Renji’s direction, lips pulled slightly over his fangs. “I’m bored.” </p><p>Renji considered the Kindred, then the books. He could keep Ichigo occupied, and if his friends came over it wouldn’t look as much like Renji had been totally ignoring his To-Read pile. </p><p>Renji clicked his tongue and turned away. “Fine.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The following evening came with a sprinkle of icy sleet slapping the glass window like tapping spider legs. The serene monotony of Renji’s evening routine was marred by Ichigo’s eyes following him around. Every time he turned around, that cat-like gaze seemed to be drilling into him.</p><p>He didn’t waste any time loading Ichigo into the truck and getting on the highway. Renji fiddled with the radio, twisting the dial with his claws. He caught Ichigo’s wayward glances, his gaze hovering on Renji’s hands. </p><p>From a distance, Renji’s nails might look painted and manicured. They were not. Looking closer, one could see the thick, black keratin going all the way down to the root. They were a reminder to be careful and always in control.</p><p> </p><p>In Rukia’s domain, Renji thought Jimbocho was one of the more tolerable neighborhoods. Not that he had any love for Book Town since, as we previously discussed, Renji was an uncultured heathen who didn’t read. But it was relatively quiet. There was less blaring neon signage and overpowering music, and there were a lot of nice old people with weird stories. </p><p>The building that Renji took Ichigo to was gray stone, the painted sign over the door announcing it as ‘Dreamland Used Bookstore.’ </p><p>“Oh wow.” Ichigo intoned. And he was not wrong. </p><p>The building seemed to be hemorrhaging books. Shelves of them sat outside, blotting out the store windows, with no one present to even care if they were stolen. Renji dragged his finger along the top of a row of worn, fading novels, and they exhaled dust. </p><p>Renji opened the door and heard the tinkle of a little bell over his head, though there seemed to be no proprietor of the store to greet them. </p><p>An overhead lamp cast a ghostly yellow halo over the tall walls. The interior seemed to be suffocating with stuff– not just shelves and shelves of books, but armchairs with split seems, oil paintings leering from the walls, and strange knick-knacks that served no purpose but to cause more visual confusion. Ichigo immediately tripped over a large glass bottle containing a model ship being consumed by a polymer kraken. </p><p>The shop was not large, but the arrangement of shelves and the sheer volume of content created a kind of forced perspective that made the interior seem spacious and full of narrow hiding spaces. </p><p>Renji walked right up to the front desk, the only thing in the entire establishment that was almost barren, and slapped his palm on the little metal bell. </p><p>A minute passed. Then two. Renji growled and rang the bell again, then drummed his claws on the desk with impatience. </p><p>Ichigo shrugged. “Maybe no one is here?” </p><p>“Yeah, maybe…” Renji leaned in for a peek around the corner of a whiskey barrel turned into a book-mark display. There, in the corner, he could see a door marked ‘Employees only’. It was barely cracked open, letting a line of fuzzy light leak out the bottom. </p><p>Ichigo watched over Renji’s shoulder with muted curiosity as the Gangrel went behind the counter and slammed open the door. Within, a gangly young man with long, black hair was lounging in a rickety chair and reading a faded paperback. </p><p>Asuka’s eyes flicked up to Renji’s face in blatant annoyance. “No customers are allowed in the employee-only area.”</p><p>Renji held out his hand. “Gimme the keys, Stretch. I don’t got all night.” </p><p>The ghoul did not move from his seat, instead opting to stew in contempt. Renji never understood why Izuru kept this one around, and he had an inkling that the feeling was mutual. “Master Kira is not expecting guests today. You’ll have to come back later, Hound.” </p><p>“You really want your master to hear that you turned me away? I don’t think Izuru is gonna love the sound of that.” </p><p>The Kine’s placid face was shook by a quick twitch of jealousy. Renji loved that uncontrollable little flash of envy, the way it pulled Asuka’s lip and set his fine jaw. A cruel smile set on Renji’s own mouth, his sharp teeth peeking over his lips. </p><p>Asuka’s dark eyes flickered from Renji to Ichigo hovering over his shoulder. “Who is that with you? You know Master doesn’t like strangers.”</p><p>“Izuru didn’t tell you already?” Now Renji was just being mean. “Guess he thought you couldn’t be trusted.” </p><p>Asuka shot up to his feet, trying and failing to assert himself. A spark of joy ignited in Renji’s cold insides, seeing the anger contort the ghoul’s features. </p><p>He shouldn’t enjoy this. Provoking someone weaker than himself and sitting up on his high horse was something that a Camarilla Elder would do. As if Renji had forgotten what it was like to be on the other side of things, what it was like to deal with the assholes. </p><p>Especially since Asuka was probably gonna try to make Renji’s life much more difficult the next time he came around. Human ghouls could be so troublesome. </p><p>“Hey, Renji.” Ichigo hissed, and when Renji turned to look at him, he jutted his chin towards the furthest corner of the employee-only room. Another door waited, this one shut tightly. But there was someone on the other side, undoing a thick deadlock. </p><p>Riku opened the door, looking disappointed but not terribly surprised to find Renji and Asuka sneering at each other. He sighed a very heavy sigh. It was very human of him. “Abarai-san, a pleasure as usual. I’m afraid Master Kira is not–</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I heard the bit about no guests from Asuka.” Renji waved his hand dismissively. “Let’s just agree on how this goes; You say ‘no,’ I say ‘yes’. You say ‘go away’ I say ‘listen, guys. I’m only being polite by using the front door. Let’s just do things the easy way for once before I have to make a big mess in here.’” </p><p>Riku narrowed his eyes, lips set in a thin grim line. “Follow me.” </p><p>He turned and walked back through the door he had come out of, ascending up a narrow staircase. Renji looked over and gestured for Ichigo to follow, and both Kindred shuffled after the white-haired ghoul. They left Asuka, picking his book off the floor and grumbling. </p><p> </p><p>At the top of the stairs, Riku unlocked two padlocks. One with a key from a massive key-ring, and another with a number combination. He lead them into yet another hallway, this time one that curved around a dizzying pathway over a long, blood-red carpet.</p><p>During the walk, Ichigo hovered dangerously close to Renji’s back so he could whisper in his ears. “You’re such a gifted negotiator, very subtle. Are these the people I’m supposed to be nice to?” </p><p>“No. To be honest, I can’t stand these twerps.” </p><p>“Wow, no way.” Ichigo’s scathing words grated on Renji’s ears. “You hid your emotions so well, you were like a stone wall.”</p><p>Renji gave Ichigo a sharp look over his shoulder. “Just wait. We’ll see how well your social skills develop in a few decades, <em>Brujah</em>.” </p><p>Another turn around the hall. Another locked door. This time one with an electronic panel on the front that Riku had to stoop down and enter a code into a keypad. Initially, Renji might have chalked this whole set-up to Izuru’s paranoia, but. Well. You know what they say about it not being paranoia if everyone really is out to get you.</p><p>A Malkavian was rarely gifted with the martial ability of other Cainites, and furthermore were burdened by the curse of their clan. What Izuru lacked in raw power, he more than made up for in his cleverness, his connections, his… less conventional gifts. </p><p>After Riku finished entering a code that had to be no less than 20 digits, the door alarm made a pleasant chime. The door swung open smoothly on his hinges, Riku entering after the other two to close it behind them. “Sorry for interrupting your work, Master. You have… some guests.”</p><p>“Thank you, Riku.” Izuru said, his tone full of unspoken understanding. He was facing away from the door, absorbed in his art. </p><p> </p><p>The furniture in Izuru’s haven was minimalist and elegant, perfect to his tastes. A futon couch and a small, simple television set. Long, soft-blue curtains and plush cushions made the room feel clean and comfortable. Not exactly cozy, but like a nice hotel The air was slightly perfumed with some powdery scent.</p><p>And then one’s eyes went past the furniture, to the wallpaper. ‘Wallpaper’. </p><p>Thousands of books had been destroyed here, the pages ripped up systematically to preserve each individual word. The scraps of paper were then glued to the wall in whatever order Izuru decided was relevant, forming his own poetry from the corpses of books he had desecrated.</p><p>You know. Like magnetic poetry. Just a little more involved than sticking it on the fridge. </p><p>Ichigo’s head swiveled around, trying to absorb as much of Izuru’s writing as the mind and eyes were capable of reading. There was a hypnotic quality to seeing so many words strewn about. Renji had been here enough times to recognize certain words and topics that Izuru favored. ‘Cobweb’ was one of them. As well as ‘Gehenna’; the apocalypse. </p><p>“Evening, young man.” Renji leaned in to give Izuru a peck on the cheek. This was enough to drag Izuru’s attention away, turning to comb his fingers through Renji’s loose hair, and glance over Ichigo standing awkwardly by the doorway. </p><p>“You’re Baron Kuchiki’s Childe then, yes? Welcome to the unlife, I hope it hasn’t been too distressing. It must be difficult, being away from your father and sisters for so long. They don’t even know about your ‘death.’”</p><p>If the blood were capable of flushing out of Ichigo’s face, Renji is sure it would. “How–”</p><p>“Malkavians.” Renji interceded with a shrug while Izuru played with his hair. </p><p>Finally, Izuru stopped toying with Renji’s locks. He wore a white button-up shirt underneath his charcoal sweatshirt. And with Izuru’s messy hair framing his cheekbones and an uncanny pale glow to his face, he radiated an unearthly beauty. </p><p>Even so, the curse of death had taken its toll on him in the way that was special for the Malkavian clan. Izuru looked eternally tired, even for a Kindred. Dark shadows loomed under his sunken eyes, the blue pupils looking wide and dreamy. Renji had no idea what it meant to be a psychic, but he knew Izuru well enough to know a shade of the paranoia and confusion that came along with having those abilities. </p><p>Izuru pulled the collar of his sweatshirt close around his throat, his fingers compulsively working the soft fabric. “I’m sorry, I got ahead of myself. That was rude. Riku, have you offered our guests anything?”</p><p>The ghoul standing by the door looked at Izuru and blinked slowly in confusion. “Master, they don’t… eat or drink anything…”</p><p>“No, but a good host should at least offer.” Izuru collapsed onto the couch, sinking into the soft cushions and pillows like a puppet with its strings cut. “But, Renji, I’m afraid that you haven’t just come to visit me for social reasons. Could it be perhaps that you only wanted me to use my unique skills for your benefit? How callous of you.”     </p><p>Renji rolled his eyes and smirked. “What about in exchange for a favor? Anything you like.” </p><p>“Anything? That’s quite a promise.” Izuru smiled like a cat.</p><p>Ichigo coughed quietly. “Listen, not to interrupt… anything here. But we were kind of investigating the people who intend to murder me.”</p><p>“There he goes again. Making everything about himself.” </p><p>Izuru leaned back onto the sofa, head resting against the armrest, and let his gaze drift upwards. Renji glanced towards the ceiling as well to see that, yes, even that had been covered with torn strips of paper. It gave Renji the ominous sense of being inside a novel, buried between the covers. Maybe that was where Izuru felt most safe. </p><p>“Yes, I’ve been thinking about that.” Izuru drummed his fingers on his chest. “Through my poetry, I’m afforded glimpses of the past and the future. There’s a convoluted explanation for it, but the simplest way to understand my methods is that I’m re-contextualizing what I’ve already written.” </p><p>Renji had heard this spiel before. It’s not that Izuru particularly liked explaining his abilities in a way that most of the world could understand, it just discouraged questions later on. </p><p>Izuru had a difficult relationship with time. For many years that Renji knew him, Izuru was never fully able to live in the present. He was constantly tethered to the past, or haunted by the future. A ghost drifting between the pages of history. </p><p>It was an ability that had attracted bad company in previous years.</p><p>Izuru abruptly sat up, pushing on his elbows, and twisted his body to face the wall once again. With eyes narrowed into slits of scrutiny, Izuru reached out and swapped around a sequence of words. He scratched his chin and licked the inside of his teeth. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What the eye observes,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The wicked deeds that were committed</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And blamed on the hand.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ichigo cast Renji a dubious look, who just shrugged patiently instead. Renji didn’t need to be bogged down with the hows or whys of what Izuru did. Malkavians were a lot more fun when you didn’t think too hard. </p><p>Izuru’s slender hand pointed at the words and traced them with his nail, producing a thin scratching sound where nail bit into dry paper. “I believe that the people pursuing you are the hunters– humans. However, they don’t know that they’re being used.” </p><p>Kine hunters, like Rukia had said. At the very least, mortals would be easier to overpower than other vampires. Yet, the more Renji thought about it, kine could be more troublesome than kindred. </p><p>How would they dispose of the bodies? Technology made it so difficult to dump a corpse these days in private. What if a scent of blood mixed with the adrenaline of a fight sent Ichigo into a frenzy? Izuru went on.</p><p>“The Camarilla are rarely as organized as they make it seem, a bunch of traitors promising not to betray each other. But one of their talents is their ability to operate through unsuspecting parties. As well as moving large sums of money as incentive.” Izuru continued thoughtfully. “I believe… at least a few of them saw the benefit in directing the hunters towards Kurosaki’s location, and perhaps even providing resources to aid the hunt. Throw some disposable humans at the problem to do the dirty work, yes?” </p><p>“So the Camarilla do want to kill me.” Ichigo furrowed his brow and set his jaw. </p><p>“D’you think the Prince is involved?” Renji asked. “The leader of the Camarilla would have to sign off on reaching out to hunters.” </p><p>Izuru crossed one arm over his chest, and the other hand cupped his chin. “I don’t know. The Ivory Tower are their own worst enemies, always going behind each other’s backs and playing some game of four-dimensional chess. Any one of them could have done it, in the hopes that that the death of a Baron’s Childe would ignite war between the Camarilla and the Anarchs. Or at the very least, distract Baron Kuchiki away from her authoritative duties.” </p><p>“So what do we– so what’s the next step, then?” Ichigo stuffed his hands into his jacket pocket and looked between the two older Kindred. “Should we find Rukia and tell her what we know? Or talk to the Prince and get them to call off the hunt?”</p><p>“Oh, absolutely not that second one.” Izuru shook his head at the same time Renji grimaced. Nothing could be more unpleasant than trying to get an audience with the Prince of Tokyo. “Personally, and I don’t know how Renji feels on the issue, I think the easiest thing to do would just be to kill the hunters and be done with it.”</p><p>“Yeah, no. That sounds solid.” </p><p>Renji could see a nervous line set in Ichigo’s body. A twinge to his jaw. An unstable energy. “Hold on, we don’t have to just kill them, do we? There has to be another way to deal with this without leaping to extremes.”</p><p>“I dunno, man.” Renji stretched his neck, scratched the back of his head. “They came after you first. ‘Extreme’ would actually be called for, in this case.”</p><p>“But it’s breaking the Masquerade, isn’t it? We can't reveal ourselves to kine.</p><p>“Hunters already know about the existence of vampires. And furthermore, it isn’t technically a violation if you’re acting in self-defense.” Izuru folded his hands on his lap. “Or if you exterminate all the witnesses.” </p><p>Ichigo ran his fingers through his hair, frustration muddling his eyes. Renji had seen this expression before. The conflict of the Fledgling. A good man setting his foot into grim circumstances. </p><p>“Just because we’re vampires, it doesn’t mean we have to act like monsters. The hunters think they’re protecting humans when they go after vampires. So if we kill mortals whenever it’s convenient, then that’s only proving them right.” </p><p>Renji could feel Izuru’s eyes on him, heavy with concern. Even without Malkavian mind-reading, Renji knew what he was thinking. This was deeply uncomfortable to witness. </p><p>“I’m not saying you’re wrong, Ichigo. But you gotta be realistic, too. These people won’t think twice about killing a vampire, and avoiding war between the Kindred is the highest priority.”</p><p>“Then…” Ichigo grasped at the air for solutions. “I’ll just leave, then! Wait for them to give up on chasing me.”</p><p>“What if they don’t?” </p><p>“Kurosaki,” Izuru intervened, softly but sternly. “You need to think about what is going to be best for the future. Not just for you, but for your Sire as well.”</p><p>Under the reminder of Rukia, the fire in Ichigo sputtered and shrank. His shoulders slumped, that stubborn scowl fading to a grim frown of defeat. </p><p>“I’m not saying I’m going to kill anyone.” He pushed. “I’ll fight them, and I don’t care what you do to them. But I’m not intending to kill.” </p><p>Izuru’s toes tapped the floor, a little bit anxious. Renji folded his arms over his chest and let his eyes close. This was the best they were gonna get. </p><p>The Malkavian pulled his fingers and chewed his lip, small razor-sharp teeth pulling at the soft and pink flesh. “I suppose that’s good enough. Aside from that, I have a little gift for you, Renji. Riku?”</p><p>Turning around revealed that Izuru’s ghoul was still waiting patiently in the doorway, completely silent the whole time. “Jesus Christ!” </p><p>The slight man reached into his front shirt pocket, and retrieved a shiny, new smartphone with a licorice red case. Renji looked up to Riku’s impassive face, then to Izuru. </p><p>“What’s this for?” </p><p>“I believe you lost your old flip phone recently, right?” Izuru answered, a faint smirk of endearment on his lips. “Even with that old thing, it was too hard to get a hold of you. I loaded the contacts for our coterie in there as well, so you can join us in the 21st century. If you have further questions about how to use it, I’m sure your young ward will know how.” </p><p>“He’s definitely not my Batman.” Ichigo argued. Meanwhile, Renji attempted to work the touchscreen without scraping his claws all over it. </p><p>“I hate these fucking things. Why don’t people just send mail anymore?”</p><p>“Do you check your mail?”</p><p>“No, of course not.”</p><p>He tapped his finger on the call icon, and opened the contacts. Sure enough, Renji’s short list was only a few names that he immediately recognized. As well as two options that were not names. ‘An Eternal Love’ sat at the top of the list, followed by ‘A Love Beyond Measure’. Renji grinned thinly and slipped the phone into his pocket. </p><p>“Thanks for the present.” Renji approached Izuru’s chaise and leaned down to kiss him on the brow. Izuru beamed, radiating in the attention. </p><p>On the other side of the room, Ichigo and Riku shared an uncomfortable look. Ichigo swung his fist against his thigh, idly. “So, Renji… are we going home now or what?” </p><p>“Izuru an’ I still have some things to talk about. Privately.” Renji said while Izuru nuzzled into his neck happily. Renji gave Ichigo a knowing smirk while running fingers through Izuru’s pale hair. “Why don’t you wait for me downstairs? Pick out some books of your own, put it on my tab.” </p><p>“Oh my God. Seriously?” Ichigo’s face curled in on itself as if he had just sucked a whole lemon. Riku just sighed and held the door open for Ichigo to follow after him. </p><p>“This way, then.” Riku passed one glance over his shoulder towards Izuru before leaving. “Please call if you need anything, Master.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sure I won’t.” Izuru’s fangs brushed the bottom of Renji’s chin. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Becoming a vampire had separated Renji from almost everything that made his life worth living. He spent much of his human 27 years crushed under the heel of loneliness. Orphan, sailor, drifter.</p><p>In low times he could escape through some good, old-fashioned human hedonism. But Kindred had no such escape. </p><p>Renji could never again fill himself with warm, mouth-watering food, or lose himself in drunkenness and drugs. He couldn’t sleep the hours away idly, feeling the morning sunlight fall through the windows and onto his blankets. All that was left was the insatiable, endless hunger for blood. A need that would never be filled. </p><p>Even sex became… awkward. There was no heat in Renji’s dead, dead body. No heart to pump blood and fluttery feelings. But more than that was the constant inability to lose himself in the moment, to achieve pleasure. How can you be truly vulnerable with yourself if you know that you are only a few scant layers away from being a monster? Less than human, worse than an animal. </p><p>Being with Izuru, however, made Renji feel a little less like he was smothering something inside himself. With his hands on Izuru’s narrow hips, and his frighteningly intelligent eyes raking over Renji’s body, he felt something that had been sleeping inside him start to stir. Intimacy, companionship. As if Renji were crawling a little closer to his lost humanity. </p><p>It was an illusion, of course. Renji wasn’t sure he ever stopped mourning for his humanity the way that most Kindred of his generation eventually do. It wasn’t even because he liked his old life. It was more because he wasn’t sure where this one was going. </p><p>But in the moment, he could choose the illusion. </p><p> </p><p>Izuru’s bed was in the back room, where he locked the door when he had to go into his deep sleep for the day. Soaking in those borrowed feelings of contentment, Renji pulled Izuru’s bare shoulders back to his chest and pushed his nose into Izuru’s slender neck. </p><p>Renji’s sharp, animal sense could detect everywhere and everything Izuru had gotten up to. The dry, sticky smell of paper and the tickle of ink. The wet musk of the city in humid weather. The not-quite faded scent of Shuuhei’s aftershave. </p><p>“It’s nice to have you back,” Izuru hummed, Renji could hear the vibrations from Izuru’s throat in his own chest. “Remind me to send Kurosaki a thank-you note for giving you a reason to see me.” </p><p>“Ugh. Can you not talk about Ichigo when we’re cuddling. It’s a little gross.” Renji gently head-butt the back of Izuru’s skull. </p><p>“Sorry.” </p><p>An unsteady silence seemed to twitch in Izuru’s bones, his shoulders suddenly tensing and drawing together in his back. Though Renji wasn’t looking at his face, he imagined a peaceful expression that grew more and more pensive. </p><p>“It’s difficult, you know. With you being so far away. You’re the only one of our little family who doesn’t stay close. No one knows what you’re really up to.” </p><p>Renji dragged one of his claws down the curve of Izuru’s shoulder. He liked to imagine that in his mortal life, Izuru would have brown freckles there. Places where the sun kissed his skin. “I know, ‘Zuru. I’m sorry, but you can always come see me any time. I’m never gone for long.” </p><p>“It’s still too long.” Izuru rolled onto his back, but avoided eye contact. His hair was messed up all over his brow, there were scratch marks on his neck and arms. “Shuuhei doesn’t say it, but he feels the same way. We both feel your distance.” </p><p>Renji chewed his fangs against the inside of his cheek. This was always the hard conversation to have. “I’m always happy to help out the Anarchs, but I don’t wanna get sucked into all this political drama going on in Tokyo. An an Outlander like me is bad fit for the city anyways.”</p><p>“Rangiku is a Gangrel, and she is perfectly happy in Shibuya.” </p><p>“Well, she’s fucking the Baron. So I’m sure she has her own reasons to stick around.” Renji grinned toothily, trying to draw Izuru’s eyes to him and win a smile. He put his claw to Izuru’s cheek and turned his face.</p><p>Izuru did give in and look over, but his sulking expression was enough to break Renji’s little, unbeating heart. “I wish you would stay. You could stay here, even. Move into my haven with me, and anything else you need I’ll take care of.” </p><p>The words hit Renji like a sledgehammer to his thick head. Territory was one of the most important things to a vampire. To Gangrel, of course, but also to city-dwellers like Izuru, where there was so little space already to go around. Renji only knew of two other Kindred who operated a communal haven, and even that was a constant balancing act to keep up. </p><p>“I gotta have my own space.” Renji insisted. “I need my freedom– my own hunting ground.”</p><p>“You can have mine.” Izuru picked up Renji’s large hand in his thin one. He seemed to consider it, Izuru’s fingers touching the calluses on each of Renji’s fingers, the edges of his black, hooked nails, before bringing Renji’s hand to lay flat on his chest. </p><p>He smiled, finally, a content and hopeful smile. “Renji, form a blood bond with me.” </p><p>Renji froze. He was almost as impressed as he was shocked. “Don’t joke about that.” </p><p>“I’m not. You could have control over my dominion. That would be enough space for you, yes?” Izuru’s eyes closed, like he was already imagining what life would be like after drinking Renji’s vitae three times. That was all it would take. “I would be your thrall, and you would be my master. Doesn’t that sound nice?”</p><p>It would be a tempting offer to anybody who wasn’t Renji. Izuru’s political and material assets were nothing to sniff at. All of it would become Renji’s, if he became Izuru’s regnant. And here Izuru was, actually volunteering for the position!</p><p>“I couldn’t.” Renji said carefully. “Your freedom is one of the best things about you.”</p><p>Izuru’s expression fell, his disappointment was poorly masked. “That’s such a corny answer.” </p><p>“It’s the corny truth.” Renji reached out and grabbed Izuru’s waist, pulling him closer to his face. A smug smile crawled over his teeth. “Besides, I don’t need a blood bond to get whatever I want from you.”</p><p>Renji was relieved to see some of that sadness dissipate off Izuru’s face. He could always rely on flirting to brighten the Malk’s mood, and Izuru’s eyes fluttered under his blond lashes. “Oh yes? What would you have of me that you are so confident about, Outlander?”</p><p>With a playful growl, Renji rolled on top of Izuru, his long hair falling into Izuru’s face in scarlet tendrils. He pressed their foreheads together, his yellow eyes boring into Izuru’s electric blue. He felt the swell of affection burning him from the inside out. “Marry me, Izuru.” </p><p>The laugh that jumped out of Izuru’s throat sounded like pages sliding against each other in a book, dry and rasping and light. “You were supposed to ask for something challenging.” </p><p>Renji kissed him, feeling their teeth click together and the Beast inside him screaming at the moon. What he felt then was not close to what he recalled as human, but even more remarkable. Exceptional. </p><p> </p><p>Renji rearranged his clothes as he went back down the stairs to retrieve his tag-along. Ichigo must have been very bored hanging out with Izuru’s Creep Crew downstairs, because he was sitting with a few torn paperbacks in his lap and his chin in his hands. When he saw Renji, he lept right to his feet. </p><p>“Are we going?” Ichigo asked hopefully. He clutched his stack to his stomach, and Renji spied ‘Shakespeare’ and ‘Oscar Wilde’ printed on the broken spines. “Say that we’re finally going now. Say it.” </p><p>“We’re going.” Renji adjusted his coat. They weren’t in a rush to be anywhere, but all that rolling around in Izuru’s bed had left Renji a bit peckish. Besides, he had to shake off that conversation about being too distant. Don’t psychoanalyze that statement. “See you, boys!”</p><p>They left, the bell tinkling as the door shut, and Riku and Asuka smelling Izuru on Renji’s hair and skin. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>In the truck, Ichigo was uncommonly silent. Renji did not mind, he was busy mulling over his thoughts, fidgeting. He pulled at his lip with his claws, tapped on the steering wheel and bounced his leg. </p><p>Ichigo kept glancing over. “What’s up?”</p><p><em>‘I think I just got engaged.’</em> “Nothin’.” Renji waited out a red light, casting scarlet over his windshield. “Why?” </p><p>“Nothing.” Ichigo echoed right back. He looked out the passenger side window, but soon enough he was back to his side-long looks towards Renji’s driver’s side. </p><p>“I’m trying to drive. Just say what it is.” Renji insisted. The cars ahead of him started to dwindle as he headed for the edge of town. Good. Driving in the city was a pain, and Renji’s truck felt dangerously big. </p><p>There was an irony about avoiding car collisions when you knew one was unlikely to kill you. Still, Renji liked to avoid pain whenever possible. And he didn’t have car insurance. </p><p>Ichigo folded his arms over his chest and seethed. “Nothing!” He insisted. A few minutes later, his tone softened. “Just curious, how long have you and Kira been… you know…” </p><p>Ah, so that was what it was about. Renji smirked. “If you’re worried, don’t be. You’re not my type. I have a soft spot for smart, pretty boys.” </p><p>“Don’t be such a nasty bitch! I’m just amazed somebody could put up with you long enough to like you.” </p><p>Renji laughed, feeling a little bit more at ease as Ichigo slapped him on the shoulder. Within the minute, however, his laughter faded and the uneasy tension returned. Ichigo sank into his seat, and pulled his sneakers up on the dashboard. </p><p>“I’m grateful that Rukia Embraced me. I asked her to, you know? To save myself, and my sister.” Ichigo said slowly. Methodically. Renji had to imagine this was the first time he was telling another Kindred, and that set both of them on edge. “She warned me about how hard it would be. That it wouldn’t just be dangerous, but it would feel bad, too. That’s not how she explained it, but it’s close.”</p><p>Feel bad. Yes, Renji thought that was the most honest way to say it. Every night was a never-ending slog through the ages, watching everything grow and change. Watching yourself get older and worse. </p><p>“I wasn’t, like, a really affectionate or sensitive person to begin with. But, I still felt stuff. I loved my family and my friends. I enjoyed listening to music, or going on walks by myself. I missed my mom.” Ichigo sat statue-still. He and Renji both looked out on the road, the pavement stretching out and beyond the headlights. “Logically, I know those feelings shouldn’t change. But it’s hollow inside. Like I’m just… going through the motions. Pretending I can still feel happy or sad or love.” </p><p>The spaces between Ichigo’s words were eerily silent. It would have been less uncomfortable with some pauses for breath. </p><p>“Then I have to hurt people, and drink their blood. I know it doesn’t really ‘hurt’ them, but it’s still taking something without their permission. And now I might have to kill people.” Ichigo’s fingers gripped his arms, trying to burrow into his sweatshirt. “I’m afraid all the time of losing control. That I’ll forget the difference between right and wrong, because I can’t trust how I feel anymore. I wonder if this was all worth it.”</p><p>Renji listened beyond the interior of the truck. The wind outside hitting the hood. The wheels turning underneath him. Everything always moving forever. </p><p>“I dunno if it was worth it. I don’t think anybody can say that for you.” Renji licked his lips and thought carefully about his words. “But– alright, I’m gonna say something that maybe kind of sounds dumb, but go with me here.” </p><p>It was a clear sky. Starless, of course. Renji missed stars. The moon hung bright and alone. </p><p>Finally, Renji continued. “For the rest of your time on this planet, choosing love will keep you sane. Not just being open to it, but actively deciding to pursue love. It won’t be easy. And yeah, sometimes you will wake up at night and it will be the same dark and cold world that you’ve had to endure for years and you will feel so numb it hurts. But you have to try really hard and find things to cling to. Cling to reasons to keep being yourself.” </p><p>Renji’s coterie. His ghouls. His rabbit hutch. Anything and everything that tethered him to this endless night he was trapped in, to keep him from ending it all.</p><p>“Every fledgling starts out like you do, but most of them aren’t strong enough to endure the weight. You feel bad about hurting people because you care about them, even if they don’t think the same about you. If that isn’t love, I don’t know what is.” </p><p>It was silent for a long time. Renji felt his mouth go dry, just watching trees go by on either side of the road. Ichigo’s heels squeaked against the nylon of the dashboard as he shifted.</p><p>At last, Ichigo replied. “It’s not that dumb.”</p><p>“Yep.” Renji let his exasperation roll out of him.</p><p>In the glass of the windshield, Renji saw a flash of Ichigo’s smile reflected at him. “Thanks.” </p><p>Renji grunted in response. Another reason he’d never make it big in politics was that Renji didn’t have the gift of gab. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>He would feel better about his little speech if Renji didn’t have to pull off the highway, angling his truck towards a dingy bar with pink neon lights in its windows. But he was hungry. He knew Ichigo was, too. The fledgling deserved something satisfying before who knew how many future nights of rabbits’ blood. </p><p>Ichigo perked up when he saw the parking lot come into view, a few patrons hanging outside the bar smoking cigarettes idly. “What’re we doing here? Visiting more of your friends?”</p><p>“No,” Renji parked the truck close to the exit. “Getting something to eat.”</p><p> </p><p>Despite some rumors that went around, Renji didn’t exclusively feed on animals. His season was summer, when kine would come into his forest willingly. </p><p>Aokigahara was a source of infinite fascination to mortals, lured in by the mystique of the Forest of Death. They would come in with their expensive camping gear, or get turned around on the hiking trails until the Sun went down. Those nights were the ones Renji absolutely savored. </p><p>But hunting humans in the city often required a gentle touch. Renji could do gentle, but honestly a Brujah was better suited to the task. Ichigo’s Presence would draw prey towards him. Appealing to a morbid mortal curiosity. </p><p>Renji waited by the back door, and soon enough Ichigo came out with a willing victim who was too enthralled to know what was happening. He was a handsome young thing, which Renji suspected was Ichigo’s way of remembering what he said about liking pretty boys. </p><p>The truth about Kindred was that they were weak, and Renji knew this. Every vampire, no matter how sophisticated or bold they might pretend to be, was a slave to their need for blood. </p><p>He thought about this as his teeth pierced the flesh of unknowing prey. As blood passed over his tongue and filled his mouth, sloshing down his throat. This was weakness, feeding the addiction that had its hands around his neck. A surrender to the hunger. </p><p>Renji finished eating, and Ichigo took his turn. By the time they were done, the human was pale and unsteady on his feet. Ichigo took him back inside to his friends, stumbling as if he were just absolutely wasted and not dizzy from blood-loss and dehydration. </p><p>Both Kindred got back into the truck, and Renji pulled out of the parking lot. Neither of them spoke, letting a silent weight sit on their shoulders. Renji wished that the residual taste of that red, red blood on his tongue didn’t make him so, so happy. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The truck rolled up to Renji’s cabin, under the watchful supervision of King’s glowing eyes. Renji killed the engine, and pulled Izuru’s new smartphone out of his pocket. </p><p>“Let’s see if this piece of junk even gets reception out here.” Renji grumbled, poking at the touchscreen with his knuckles. He pulled up Rukia’s name and squinted at the call options. “How do I do the one– the speakerphone? Goddammit.” </p><p>Ichigo rolled his eyes. “Gimme that, grandpa.” He took the phone from Renji’s hands, tapped the call button and set it between them on the dashboard. A digital ring filled the interior. </p><p>Through the speaker was a short burst of muffled static, then Rukia’s voice coming through hard and stone. “Who is this?”</p><p>“It’s me.” Renji answered. He heard Rukia’s tone ease instantly. </p><p>“Renji! Is Ichigo with you?”</p><p>“I’m here!” Ichigo piped up. “Had some trouble getting into town last night, but we’re fine.” </p><p>“Trouble? What kind? Was it the hunters?” Rukia pressed.</p><p>“Yeah, but listen.” Renji looked to Ichigo, then at the phone. There was no contact picture of Rukia, and it would probably stay that way forever. Even having her phone number seemed risky to Renji, putting an image to the number would flagrantly dangerous. “Izuru said the hunters are being controlled by the Cam. So as long as the hunters are hanging around, there’s not gonna be a place in Shibuya where Ichigo is safe.” </p><p>Rukia was quiet for a minute. “Well, safety is subjective for a Kindred, anyways. And you probably don’t want to spend much more time in hiding, right Ichigo?” </p><p>“No, but.” Ichigo’s brows furrowed. “I don’t want to get assassinated for the Camarilla agenda, either.” </p><p>“You won’t.” Rukia assured him, oozing Baron confidence. “We’ll bring the coterie together, train you to use your Kindred powers like a pro. You’re plenty strong already, with some practice you’ll be able to fight off enemies like you’ve been doing it for centuries.” </p><p>“Hmm.” Renji stared out the windshield, swimming in thoughts. Often what could make or break a fledgling was their ability to survive on their own. </p><p>He had to admit, Renji didn’t hate Ichigo as much as he thought he did. Still, teaching Ichigo to survive was the responsibility of Rukia as his Sire. Wasn’t it unfair for her use her coterie and position of Baron to provide advantages? </p><p>Or was Renji being a bitter asshole? Just because his own Sire had dipped out and left Renji to fend for himself like a stray pup. </p><p>“Renji, I know having so many Kindred at your haven is not your idea of a good time.” Rukia started, shaking Renji from his train of thought. </p><p>“No, it’s fine.” He said firmly. “Like you said, my place is most off the grid, right? Just… tell everybody to be careful on their way here. I expect you to take care of unwanted guests.” </p><p>“I’m all over it.” Rukia assured him. “I’ll get in contact with everybody and send you the details tomorrow. Stay safe.” </p><p>Rukia’s voice cut, leaving behind a red notification that the call had ended. Renji put his hands over his brow and ran them back through his hair. “Well, looks like I’m hosting for six tomorrow.” </p><p>“Hey,” Ichigo’s frown deepened with concern, the space between his eyebrows crinkling. “You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah.” Renji opened up the drivers side door and hopped onto the soft soil under his boots. “It’s fine.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The second day passed, and became the third evening. Renji was electric with anxiety. He left early, while the sky was still gray with the last hour of dusk, to pour over his territory. Checking on familiar paths and landmarks. Assuring himself that nobody was lurking in his shadows.</p><p>Renji rubbed his wrists, both of them cold as ice. Just get through this, Abarai, and it will be smooth sailing. </p><p>The sounds of nature reached his ears. A deer’s hoof stirring the grass. A mouse burrowing under the fallen, rotted leaves on the forest floor. </p><p>Hundreds of people died in the Forest of Death, many of them by their own choice. Renji could understand why-– it was an easy place to run away to. Disappear in. He pretended that he was a predator who ruled these woods, sitting pretty at the top of the food chain. But he was just like any other lost soul here. A dead, dead thing. Hiding. Haunting. </p><p>There were ghosts in this forest. That was not a metaphor. Renji saw them sometimes, lurking between the tree trunks, left behind long after their bodies had been taken down and sent to their families.</p><p>Renji didn’t think he had a soul, so when he reached Final Death he would leave nothing behind. But that was not going to happen. Not any time soon.</p><p> </p><p>He waited on the porch, keeping a watchful eye out. Ichigo complained that he was bored again, so Renji set him up chopping firewood with King supervising. At last, he could hear the gutted moaning of a car engine, and overpriced tires struggling on the dirt road. Shuuhei’s sleek, inefficient car crawled up the rugged pathway. </p><p>Renji had rules here, and the others knew them. When they visited, no matter how many of them were joining, the coterie used only one car. He waved his greeting at Shuuhei in the driver’s seat, watching him carefully park next to the truck. </p><p>Shuuhei got out first, then walked around to the passenger side to open Rukia’s door. Renji smirked when he saw that both Brujah were both wearing black surgical masks and wearing the blood-red Anarch symbol emblazoned on their sleeves. </p><p>He looked scary, but it was absolutely adorable how Shuuhei would copy whoever he admired. Renji could just see the two of them now, walking around the city looking like a pair of high school delinquents. Cute as a goddamn button. </p><p>The back door opened up, letting out Izuru along with Rangiku. The female Gangrel’s long, black coat skimmed the ground, her orange eyes flashed and searched her surroundings. Rangiku tilted her head back, smelling the air and when her teeth flashed in a grin they looked too long and too sharp. </p><p>Momo was the last to pile out of the back seat, quickly hooking her arms into Rangiku’s elbow. Under her dark brown bangs she was smiling, but the Toreador also had a wrinkle of anxiety between her eyebrows. She did not like to be outside, and Renji would have to let her take her things inside soon before she became difficult. </p><p>And that was it. The whole coterie. Everybody that Renji trusted with his unlife, capable of being packed into the back of a family sedan. </p><p>Renji got up to approach, opening his arm to first pull Rukia into a hug, but Ichigo was past him in a blur of orange. With an aura of familiarity that was years older than Ichigo himself, he put his hand on his sire’s shoulder and squeezed.</p><p>Rukia beamed back at Ichigo, a rare and full and shiny grin. And Renji felt an animal scream boil in his stomach. </p><p>Whatever. </p><p>Rangiku and Momo stepped up on the porch steps, still locked together. On Momo’s free arm hung a heavy-looking black case, which probably contained more electrical bits and bobbles than Renji knew words for. </p><p>“Hi-hi, Renji! Happy to have us back?” Rangiku chirped, her feline eyes were narrowed into playful little slits. At least someone was in a good mood. Without waiting for a response, Rangiku nodded towards the front door. “I’m gonna help Hinamori get settled inside, mkay?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure thing.” Renji gave Momo a genuinely apologetic look. “Sorry ya’ had to come out here, Hinamori. I know being out in the open isn’t your favorite place to be.”</p><p>“Oh, it’s fine! Kind of nostalgic actually.” Momo looked at Renji’s cabin, and the worry melted off her face. Replaced by the glow of Toreador pride, obsessive and overwhelming. “I’m so grateful you still take care of this old place for me. How many years ago was it that I designed it? 20? 30? Of course, if I was going to do it again, I would have chosen arched windows with cottage-style shutters instead of those drab mullion style. And some nice flower boxes would really cheer the place up a bit, don’t you think?”</p><p>“Ooh, shes right, Renji! Your place could use a home make-over.”</p><p>“Why don’t you work on getting Ichigo’s haven all done up.” Renji drawled, and nodded his head towards the door. “Then we’ll talk about renovations.” </p><p>The two women went inside, and Renji was turned around by the sound of barking. King weaved between Izuru’s legs and jumped up on Shuuhei’s lap, bouncing and trying to goad them into playing. King always smelled Renji on the two Kindred, and thus always assumed that the three of them were on the same level. That was to say; he maybe just thought Izuru and Shuuhei were Renji’s two weird Other Dogs. </p><p>Izuru accepted the chaos, though Shuuhei attempted to direct the hellhound elsewhere. “Go away! Shoo! Go talk to your dad, he’s right over there.”</p><p>Shuuhei pulled down his mask, and Renji got to enjoy how handsome the Brujah was. His shoulders here high and bold. His face was a classic, princely sort of beauty with high cheekbones painted over in tattoos and devastating scars. He gave Renji an exasperated look from under his thick, black bangs. “Call off your beast, Abarai. I thought you were supposed to have him well-trained by now.”</p><p>“He is well-trained,” Renji smiled cheekily. “He’s trained to keep out the riff-raff like you.” </p><p>Shuuhei snorted, and Izuru poked his ribs. “He’s talking about you, not me.” </p><p>“Oh, you’re riff-raff, alright.” </p><p>Renji hopped off the porch, and King trotted happily to his master’s side. Renji pulled a stiff Shuuhei in for a reluctant hug and a wet kiss on the cheek. “Welcome home, Mr. Anarch.” </p><p>Shuuhei grabbed a strand of Renji’s hair and yanked rather sharply. Oozing confidence in the knowledge he was about the only creature who could get away with that without losing a finger. “What kind of trouble have you and Baron Kuchiki’s Childe gotten into? I heard Rikichi got hurt. Are you okay?” </p><p>“Rikichi is… he’s off duty for a few days. But I’m alright. Hope you didn’t stay up all day worrying about me.” Renji grabbed Shuuhei’s wrist and nipped his knuckles. (“Ow! Fucker.”) “Get over here. Make yourself useful to me and help me build the fire-pit.” </p><p>Getting everybody in one place was so stressful. Renji was always surprised that he was actually kind of happy to have all his pack back in the den.</p><p> </p><p>With everyone assembled, the bulk of Renji’s work was now over. Inside his house, Rukia and Momo planned the refurbishment of Ichigo’s new haven. The Baron explained the requirements, and the designer would turn those ambitious demands into something workable. Renji didn’t have anything to contribute to that operation, so he really didn’t care. </p><p>Outside, the remaining Kindred had ignited a rather cozy bonfire. King yawned, his large teeth catching rays of red and gold from the flames. Izuru would drop leaves in, watching them flutter and bounce on the currents of hot air before igniting and curling up black. </p><p>Meanwhile, in eye-view and under the cover of the trees, Ichigo’s training was taking place.</p><p>Renji had to admit, Ichigo’s moves weren’t half bad. For a fledgling. He was fast, and strong despite his slighter size. With the quick, purposeful movements of his feet and fists up to protect his face, it was clear Ichigo had been professionally trained. Martial arts, perhaps? </p><p>Ichigo may be vehemently against killing, but he sure wasn’t a pacifist in his previous life. </p><p>But Rangiku and Shuuhei had the advantage of age and over 100 years experience hunting, fighting and strengthening their powers. Renji had seen Shuuhei move in combat, knew his ability to move faster than shadows and quicker than the eye could follow when he struck decisively at Ichigo. The Brujah gift of Celerity suited his style well, his wiry body made of sharp angles and spiked anger. </p><p>Rangiku, meanwhile, brushed off any hit Ichigo managed to land as if they were nothing. Gangrel Fortitude was rich within her. Even as Rangiku looked soft graceful, her skin was hard as stone. She seemed to not feel anything, not pain nor exhaustion. She was above it. </p><p>As he watched, Renji chewed on his nail. His sharp teeth scraped against his own flesh. All of this trouble for one little neonate… what would’ve happened to Ichigo if Rukia hadn’t stuck around and taken responsibility for him? The Brujah were almost as notorious for abandoning their Childer as the Gangrel were. Now here he was, getting everything he needed to survive served to him on a silver platter. </p><p>The weight of Izuru pressing himself up against Renji was almost enough to drag him out of his thoughts. His body melted against Renji’s, blue eyes lit up golden in the fire. Renji watched the moon crawl across the sky above them. </p><p>“Let’s take a break.” Shuuhei decided, not long after any of the three Kindred was able to even land a strike.</p><p>“I can keep going.” Ichigo insisted. There was a dark, purple bruise on his cheek that was already fading. Like a fast-motion video of a vibrant flower wilting away. </p><p>“Sure you can, kid. But it’s easy to overwork your body when you’re Kindred. You don’t realize when you’ve gotten tired.” Rangiku took a cigarette out of her shirt pocket and lit it. Renji never understood how some vampires could smoke. Didn’t make any goddamn sense. “At the pace you’re going, you won’t be able to do much moving tomorrow. Let alone fight off roving bands of monster-killing assassins.” </p><p>Ichigo looked ready to protest further, but Rangiku and Shuuhei had already made up their minds and left to take seats by the campfire. Looking miffed, Ichigo reluctantly joined them. </p><p>A little while later, Rukia’s heavy boots clunked out the front door and onto the porch. She was holding Momo’s hand to guide her. “How’d the training go? Are you improving your Celerity, Ichigo.”</p><p>“I’m getting the hang of it. How is conspiring going?”</p><p>“Well!” Momo smiled, smoothing down her sweater with one hand and squeezing Rukia’s fist with the other. “When we’re through, your haven should be in a nice, but exciting neighborhood. Somewhere subtle, but functional. With lots of hunting opportunities! Oh! Remind me to show you some color swatches later for the inside.” </p><p>“Why don’t you two take a break?” Renji waved the two women over. “There’s still plenty of moonlight left, having everyone buzz around my house like bees is stressful.”</p><p>Rukia and Momo obliged to join, and completed the circle. </p><p>Ichigo looked a little uncomfortable, surrounded by so many unfamiliar Kindred. Renji imagined it was overwhelming, to be the fresh meat around practiced carnivores. Rangiku watched the sparks fly off the fire with wide, yellow eyes, holding her face in her hands. </p><p>Izuru sat on Renji’s side, holding his hand. Shuuhei was on his other, his thigh pressed comfortably against Renji’s. Momo was still holding Rukia’s hand, occasionally glancing up at the sky. It seemed Momo’s agoraphobia hadn’t let up since the last time Renji saw her. She was always more comfortable indoors, preferably in a place she had full control over. </p><p>Rukia saw this, her indigo eyes landing on Momo’s worried expression before glancing right off and filling the circle with her voice. </p><p>“Well! This is dull!” Said the Baron of Shibuya. Yes, very regal and authoritative. “Who wants to do something fun?”</p><p>“Like what?” Rangiku perked up. “Like a game?”</p><p>“What about a story?” Izuru suggested. </p><p>“Oh!” Momo released Rukia’s hand to clap delightedly. “I want a song! We must have music.”</p><p>“Music?” Ichigo blinked. His knees were pulled up to his chest, trying to wrap himself in his gangly limbs. “None of us have any instruments.” </p><p>“There doesn’t need to be instruments.” Rukia said confidently, then pointed at Renji with an air of commanding grace. “Renji can sing for us.”</p><p>All eyes turned to look at him. If looks could kill, then the glare Renji shot at Rukia would have reduced her to a pile of ash on a log. “Absolutely not.”</p><p>“Yes!” Momo agreed, and Rangiku stamped her feet excitedly in agreement. “Abarai-kun has such an interesting voice!”</p><p>“‘Interesting’ is just another way of saying it’s not good…” </p><p>Izuru pulled on Renji’s arm, a thin and white smile behind his lips. “No, Renji-kun has a lovely singing voice.” </p><p>“Izuru, don’t encourage them.”</p><p>“You sing?” Shuuhei leaned on his knees and looked at Renji with an expression that was both surprised and hurt, like he had missed out on something. The last kid to get a birthday party, over here. “Why haven’t I ever heard you sing?”</p><p>“First of all, ‘singing’ is a generous term for it.” Renji gave Shuuhei a taunting tap on his nose. “Secondly, you have heard. You just don’t remember it.”</p><p>Shuuhei’s lips twisted in a stubborn frown with his brow furrowed, looking puzzled. Rangiku blew out a stream of smoke from her lips. </p><p>“Hey, Ichigo,” She rapped on the fledgling’s shoulder with her knuckles. “Do you know about the Deep Song? It’s a skill that only those who master the Animalism Discipline can do. It can control animals, manipulate the emotions of mortals. It can even soothe the Beast and bring a Kindred out of frenzy…”</p><p>The fire crackled between the eight of them, filling out the brief beat of silence. Shuuhei sank into his wounded pride, Renji stroked the back of his neck. </p><p>“I’ll give you a Deep Song if you stop bickering and shut up a minute.” Renji finally relented. “What song do we want?”</p><p>“The Goodnight Song.” Rukia answered for the group. </p><p>“Fine.” Renji settled back, cleared his throat. Every time, this was embarrassing. And every time, Renji felt a small rush of pride to have everyone’s rapt attention. </p><p>The fire continued to growl and crackle. The only sound of life was King’s heartbeat as he lay on the porch, slowly drifting into a dreamless sleep. </p><p>No, Renji’s voice was not traditionally ‘good.’ It was dry and low and rasping. But after the first few notes he could see that otherworldly affect on the other Kindred. A different shine covered their eyes. A fixed fascination, like a blind creature seeing a dapple of sunlight.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Goodnight my dearest<br/></em> <em>The moon is now high<br/></em> <em>Rest now your worries<br/></em> <em>And close your eye,</em></p><p><em>Goodnight my dearest<br/></em> <em>The moon is now high<br/></em> <em>Rest now your worries<br/></em> <em>And close your eye,</em></p><p><em>I’ve traveled a long way to sit by your bed<br/></em> <em>So curl under the covers and lay down your head<br/></em> <em>I promise to be waiting right here when you wake<br/></em> <em>All that I do, I do for your sake,</em></p><p><em>Goodnight my dearest<br/></em> <em>The moon now is high<br/></em> <em>We are alone now<br/></em> <em>It’s just you and I,</em></p><p><em>Goodnight my dearest<br/></em> <em>The moon is now high<br/></em> <em>We’re finally alone<br/></em> <em>It’s just you and I,</em></p><p><em>And the devil comes knocking when I am away<br/></em> <em>While your praying does nothing to keep him at bay<br/></em> <em>Leave that kitchen knife in the drawer downstairs, my dove<br/></em> <em>The price for our sins will be paid with our love,</em></p><p><em>Goodnight my dearest<br/></em> <em>The moon is now high<br/></em> <em>Kiss me on my crown<br/></em> <em>Bless me with a lie,</em></p><p><em>Goodnight my dearest<br/></em> <em>The moon is now high<br/></em> <em>Kiss me on my crown<br/></em> <em>Bless me with a lie,</em></p><p><em>I will kiss the dried blood on your fingertips<br/></em> <em>Drink the poisonous smile that paints your lips<br/></em> <em>When the men armed with torches come see what you’ve done<br/></em> <em>Just take my hand and together we’ll run,</em></p><p><em>Goodnight my dearest<br/></em> <em>The moon is now high<br/></em> <em>Rest now your worries<br/></em> <em>And close your eye,</em></p><p><em>Goodnight my dearest<br/></em> <em>The moon is now high</em><br/><em>Rest now your worries<br/></em> <em>And close your eye.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Even after Renji finished the song, the swimming and heavy silence remained over the coterie. Izuru stared at Renji with absolute adoration lighting up his face, while Shuuhei pressed himself up against Renji’s side as if he was trying to hear the song from within his chest. Rangiku stared up at the sky, stars reflecting a million particles of light on her face. Momo and Ichigo blinked slowly at the fire, as if lost in a trance, while Rukia smiled at her shoes.</p><p>This was the same power that Renji used to control animals, he had simply reached deep inside and spoke to the Beasts within Kindred. </p><p>Renji prodded at the fire, releasing a crumbling pile of wood onto the glowing embers. He had to admit, it was nice to have a ‘calm down’ button he could activate on his coterie any time he wanted. Maybe they had to do bonfire singing more often. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Being content was Renji’s first mistake. He should have known by now that any time he let his guard down, that was exactly when everything went to shit.</p><p>His second mistake was taking his eyes off King. </p><p>He wasn’t keeping watch on the porch, or cozying up to the warmth of the fire. Renji didn’t hear his paws rustle through the grass or the beating of his heart. </p><p>“Where’s my dog?” Renji sat up, earning an annoyed grunt from Shuuhei who was using him as a pillow. “Anyone see where King went?”</p><p>“Probably went to use the Little Boy’s Tree.” Rangiku stretched out her arms, rolled out the muscles in her shoulders. Renji stood up and craned his neck, trying to see through the dense expanse of thick, moss-covered trees that surrounded them on all sides. </p><p>“King! King, come here!” </p><p>For a terrifying moment, there was nothing. The Sea of Trees was infamous for many, many things, and one of its eerie qualities was the ability to swallow sound. Supposedly, you could walk for miles without hearing anything at all. </p><p>But, fortunately, King was more capable than your average, run-of-the-mill hiker. Renji spotted a rustling in the underbrush, a sweeping black tail that scattered leaves. King rose out of the nature like a shadow, bouncing up to Renji with a proud little jaunt in his step. </p><p>Renji gave the dog a gentle pinch on the ear. “Don’t go running off like that!” But King insistently pushed his wet, black nose against Renji’s arm, his tail wagging furiously. He had something to show. </p><p>“Alright, let’s see it then.” Renji put his hand to the hellhound’s snout, and felt something foreign. Wooden. A stick? “Bad time for fetch, bud.”</p><p>Then Renji’s finger traced over the sharp, splintered edge where a knife had whittled the wood down to a fine point. Into a stake. </p><p>Smoke fumed in Renji’s blood. He should have been anticipating that they would come to his territory, but the indignity still burned red-hot like a brand against his skin. A snarl peeled from his curled lips. “Hunters.”</p><p>The air went tense and electric, Renji’s follow Kindred rose up from the fire. </p><p>“Kill the fire. We should spread out and hide. Lie in wait.” Rukia commanded. Shuuhei picked up the bucket of ice water and drenched the firepit. “Wait for them to come right to us.” </p><p>“No, they’re not coming near my house.” Renji’s boots stomped over the grass and weeds, trudging into the woods. “We have the advantage in covered territory.”</p><p>The other vampires looked back to Rukia expectantly. She regarded Renji seriously, then shrugged and folded her arms. “Alright. Have it your way. Let’s go, then.”</p><p>Rukia’s voice interrupted Ichigo as he stood up and rushed to position between Rangiku and Shuuhei. “Hold on, Ichigo. You stay behind.”</p><p>The youngest Kindred balked. “What? No! They’re here for me. I have to face them head-on. Otherwise what was all this training for?”</p><p>“For emergency situations.” Rukia asserted. The cold wind carded through her bangs and over her stony face. “If they see you, the hunters will all target you immediately. Fighting one or two mortals is easy, but if they all come at once you won’t stand a chance. And we won’t be able to get to you in time to even the odds.”  </p><p>“But–”  </p><p>Ichigo’s eyes flashed to Rangiku, Momo, Izuru and Shuuhei. Though, of course, none of them rose to his defense, choosing to defer to their Baron.</p><p>“Baron Kuchiki is right, Kurosaki-san.” Momo assured him gently. “We can’t in good conscious send you out to Final Death. Let us protect you one more time.” </p><p>But Ichigo had that stubborn set to his jaw. His white fangs ground against each other. It was clear to everybody with eyes that he was not going to stay in one spot.</p><p>“Forget about him,” Renji said over his shoulder, throwing his claws dismissively. He knew that he was cold and mean and he didn’t care. He didn’t even care when Rukia’s face flashed in anger. “Let him die if he wants to so bad. I’m taking back my woods.”</p><p>He headed into the leaves and the darkness, knowing that the others would be close on his heels and the hunters would soon be in front of his nose. Let Ichigo make whatever mistakes he wanted, waste all the effort Rukia put in to protecting him. Let Rukia see what a poor investment she had made. </p><p> </p><p>There was no moon in the sky. But the deep pitch overhead let Renji know it would still be many hours until the first break of dawn. Plenty of time for the hunt. </p><p>He wanted to crash through the forest, snarling and spitting. He wanted to crawl on his hands like an animal. Fuck, he wanted to throw his head back and fucking scream, test how long his lungs could go without the need for air. He was so fucking angry that it felt like it was splitting him from the inside out.</p><p>All Renji wanted was his own tiny corner of the world. His own place, after getting shoved out of every other domain, kicked and beaten around by the Camarilla like a bad dog. </p><p>And of course back when he actually needed them then, the Anarchs had been no-where to be found. But that was all water under the bridge, because everybody knew Renji had Aokigahara to himself. His domain. Only his. </p><p>No, Renji was not going to rush. Not going to run straight into an obvious trap and get himself staked and beheaded, like a stupid neonate. He was going to take his time. Sink into his surroundings and read the forest around him. </p><p>And when he found the hunters, he would take them out. Slowly, and painfully. </p><p>Renji could smell them from miles away. The stench of their gas-guzzling armored SUV, the one that had almost crushed Rikichi. The aroma of their blood, pulsating in their fragile, warm hearts. </p><p>Just as vampires must prey on humans, naturally humans must rebel against vampires. The food comes with their own knives. </p><p>Nine hunters were outside the car, though Renji doubted that was all of them. If he had to guess, he would estimate there were at least two inside the vehicle (one in the driver’s seat, one manning the rest of the equipment) and three roaming the woods. That made 14 in total. In theory, a piece of cake for seven Kindred who were careful. </p><p>Except that the hunters each had crossbows strapped to their back, probably prepared with wooden stakes. If the humans were decent shots, then getting hit with one would slow even a rampaging vampire down. But a lucky shot would go right through the heart, then the odds were all up in the air. </p><p>In the dense bushes, Renji heard something rustle gently. He saw Rangiku’s yellow eyes leering, prowling with animal grace. Kindred were not typically pack-hunters, but strange times ect. </p><p>Suddenly, one of the hunters went rigid where he was standing. His crossbow dropped from his hands, hitting the ground in a clatter of metal and wood. </p><p>His compatriots looked towards him, and Rangiku skittered close behind the tire of the car. </p><p>“What is it?” </p><p>The hunter did not respond. Did not make any noise as he walked, quickly and deliberately, into the curtain of trees. Directly, Renji had no doubt, into Izuru’s web. </p><p>Confusion blossomed soon after. In a flash of teeth and yellow eyes, Rangiku had snatched another human and dragged them to the ground and snuffed the life from their body. The remaining hunters raised their crossbows, faces covered in white masks as they leered at their targets down the fletch. </p><p>There were elements Renji was vaguely aware of that happened around him, which he might chalk up to synchrony with his fellow vampires. The sound of crunching bone when Shuuhei’s iron-hard fist collided with a fragile human jaw was one. The song of his primal rage, when the thin veil of rational thought flit back and he found a direction to push all the anger constantly boiling inside of him. </p><p>Rukia’s boot crushed something soft and wet underneath it. Her heel made an audible ‘squelch’ as it sank into flesh, blood bursting into flecks up her leg. Nobody would ever describe Rukia as excessively violent or blood-thirsty. But they would never claim that she held back from doing what needed to be done, either. Rukia became a Baron because she was willing to do her own dirty work. </p><p>Momo was nowhere to be seen. Like Izuru, she was most effective in a fight when she was out of plain sight. But Renji could feel her. A consistent pulse of anxiety, starting low and then growing steadier and steadier. The force of her Phobia power. The ability to drive absolute terror into the hearts of mortals, burning their resolve to ashes. </p><p>As for Renji himself, he didn’t need to think too hard about his technique. </p><p>It wasn’t that long ago he had been human. Not really, in the grand scheme of things. When he died, people were already driving cars and curing themselves with penicillin and figuring out how to blow up the whole world.</p><p>In that human life, Renji hated being calling a mutt. A stray dog. It always meant he was an unwanted thing. </p><p>Now, a century later, Renji’s long talons sank into a man’s belly and ripped him open like paper. He didn’t even think about the tantalizing red blood that exploded across his face, mixed into his scarlet hair. The satisfaction of the hunt was all the reward he needed. </p><p>Renji knew he was not a mutt. He knew he was something much, much more remarkable. </p><p>Even Ichigo was doing far better than Renji could have expected. It seemed even these people who had been hunting and preparing to put Ichigo down were not able to get an edge on him. The Fledgling was too fast, too strong, too determined to be overpowered.</p><p>Ichigo had sworn that he was not going to kill ordinary mortals. But it was easy to make promises when you weren’t fighting for your life, absorbed in the heat of battle. Renji decided that he owed Ichigo a little kindness, and that he would not bring up Ichigo’s pledge again later, once the battle was over. </p><p>The night air turned rancid with the smell of death and war. It was going as well as Renji could have hoped. </p><p>But, just as Renji thought earlier, they only needed one lucky shot to turn the tides. </p><p>One light, quick, airy ‘fwip’ of a crossbow bolt being successfully launched. A whistle of the air, then a sudden halt. The projectile coming to a sudden stop. </p><p>Renji felt every muscle in his body seize, his instincts turning on each other. He looked up, who had been hit, who needed help? </p><p>He saw Ichigo, struggling off the ground. He had been shoved to the dirt, now looking up with his eyes wide and lit with fear. </p><p>In front of him, with her arm still outstretched from pushing her Childe out of the way, was Rukia. Standing. With the edge of a wooden stake emerging from the center of her chest. </p><p>The wound did not bleed profusely. Just a dark trickle from where the stake had completely pierced her flesh, dripping down her stomach and soaking her shirt. Rukia’s face contorted in pain before her body began to seize up. Her eyes went dark, and heavy. </p><p>Gravity took her, and so she collapsed to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>A wave of emotion gushed out of Momo, rolling across the forest floor like a physical tidal force pushing against everything. Rangiku’s lips peeled back over her enormous teeth, spit flying from her mouth in an enraged roar. Renji did not feel it, he did not hear it. He felt he had been deafened, all of his senses clouded with cotton. </p><p>It was when he realized his throat hurt that Renji realized he had been screaming. The reason he could not hear was because his ears were full of the noise of his own bones cracking and his skin re-shaping. </p><p> </p><p>Long before Renji had even heard of Clan Gangrel, he knew of folklore about monsters who could transform. Some legends of vampires that shape-shifted into animals, or even creatures beyond imagination. Razor-sharp claws. glowing animal eyes. Patches of dark, dense fur and long tails. </p><p>That was the Discipline of Protean, a unique skill to the Gangrel. Well, Renji could say ‘skill’. But really for him, it was a feeling. He only needed to look down at his rough hands, and the curling black claws that sprouted from his fingertips to know how easy it was to lose control. </p><p>‘Losing control’ sounded like it was exactly what he needed on the agenda right now. </p><p>He felt the fury swell inside him, growing out through his limbs. He curled his legs under his body and pushed off the ground, flying through the air and landing on the hunter who has fired the shot. He would crush with his paws until there was nothing left, tear in with his mouth full of knife-like teeth. Then he would move on to the next one. </p><p>All the while the steady beat of ire drummed inside his head, beating like the heartbeat he had lost a long time ago. He wouldn’t have let this happen. It was her own fault. If Rukia had been Renji’s Sire, they never would have been in this situation. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair. </p><p>In the distance, Renji heard Shuuhei shouting, calling his name. He could feel the soft prickle of Izuru trying to pry into his mind, to pull him back from the brink of frenzy. Could smell Ichigo’s fear because really, he was just a kid, and he didn’t deserve any of this. But Renji did not want to be nice and make compromises. He wanted to hurt. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It had been nearly a hundred years since Renji was killed. He remembered being afraid of death, because all creatures are. The austere men at the orphanage had tried to ingrain in Renji the idea of Hell, and that if he continued to reject their authority then he would certainly end up paying the ultimate price with his soul later on. </p><p>But Hell was not something Renji actually believed in. It seemed to him that a loving and rational god wouldn’t condemn people for eternity. Couldn’t a soul always be saved?</p><p>That night after Renji was Embraced was the first time Renji was sure that Hell was real. </p><p>He gained consciousness slowly, then all at once. And when Renji’s eyes swiveled around in his sockets and took in his surroundings, he realized he was in a traditional style teahouse. A beautiful one, at that– dark, polished wood accented the tatami mats and ivory-colored rice-paper doors. Candlelight bled out of red lanterns, casting their long shadows over the room. </p><p>Facing Renji, there was a beautiful mural painted right onto the wall. It was a painting of a jasmine tree, exploding with white blooms all over its leafy branches. The petals fell off the tree and into a rushing waterfall. The water was dark as wine. </p><p>Renji was on his knees, with his hands tied behind his back. </p><p>He was not the only person in the room, either. In fact, there were many people standing around him and chatting politely. Occasionally they would look down at him, observe him. As if Renji was another interesting novelty like the mural. </p><p>No, it definitely was not like that. Not when their lips turned in a cruel smirk or a sneer. It was more like Renji was a court jester. A bear, ready to be baited.</p><p>The people were odd. All of them were dressed beautifully, like it was their big night on the town. Some wore Western-style suits and dresses, but most of them were wrapped in beautiful kimonos with patterns of blooming lilies and leaping deer. </p><p>They were pale, as well. Pale as the dead. They held glasses filled with red wine, but it did not smell like wine. When they jeered at him, their teeth seemed too long for their mouth. They were frightening.</p><p>Renji put his head down, let it hang between his shoulders. He realized he felt incredibly, uncontrollably sick, like he had a horrible flu. What happened? How did he get here? The memories were slow to rise, his head kept spinning slowly. </p><p>He remembered the smell of the sea, so he must have been on the docks. Becoming aware of a shadow following him. There had been a man, the largest man Renji had ever seen. He was scarred, and had a manic, unhinged look in his eye. Renji had been scared, but also gripped with a macabre fascination. It wasn’t often that Renji saw someone who looked even more wild than himself. </p><p>Then… what then? Shock. Terror. Darkness. Hunger. Blood. Renji had killed someone. He was a murderer. There was still dried blood on his shirt, now beginning to reek like old meat. </p><p>So where was this place? It certainly wasn’t the police station. </p><p>Renji would soon learn what the Kindred called this place; Elysium. The gathering place of the Camarilla. </p><p>“Another whelp of Zaraki’s? That flea-bitten mongrel gets more and more brazen every year."</p><p>A voice above Renji absolutely dripped with contempt, but with an undertone of amusement. Whatever horrible ordeals Renji had experienced (or inflicted) it was just a footnote to this crowd. </p><p>“He must have sired ten neonates this decade! And he abandons each one after they’ve been Embraced, just for the Sheriff to clean them up. What a barbarian...”</p><p>“Suppose he wants to test their mettle, push the baby birds out of the nest. That, or he’s just afraid that when the Sheriff catches him, it’s his head on the chopping block instead of his Childe.” </p><p>Renji swallowed dryly. His mouth felt… weird. Crowded. He pulled at the bindings on his hands, but they didn’t budge at all. No escape. </p><p>They were going to kill him. These people were going to kill him, and nobody would know (or care) what happened. Renji felt panic crawl up his throat, and he blinked rapidly against the sudden stinging in his eyes. Whatever else happened, he refused to shed tears in front of these people. </p><p>“What a pitiful creature. Utterly abandoned, without a friend in the world.” </p><p>That voice, more than anything, cut into Renji’s heart with how cold it was. A deep, low, passionless voice that seemed to suck all the light and warmth out of the room. A pair of shiny black shoes appeared in front of Renji’s vision, catching the low, gleaming light like snake eggs. </p><p>Renji craned his head up, having to peer through the curtain of his own long, dirty hair. </p><p>The crisp, black suit of a wealthy businessman loomed above Renji. A broad-shouldered shadow stared down at him, stone-faced and grim.</p><p>Those gray eyes looked down at Renji, soaked in superiority. The scarlet lanterns cast long shadows on his face, looking like a grim mask of a skull. </p><p>“It’s a shame,” The man said contemplatively. “Zaraki is a stain on the Cainites, he doesn’t deserve to have such a potent bloodline. I believe that makes you an eighth generation Kindred, if I’m not mistaken. Just like myself.”</p><p>A slight shape moving behind the man caught Renji’s eye, the brushing of soft fabric. He realized the man was being attended by a petite young woman. </p><p>The girl wore an elegant lace white tea-dress, the kind sported by fashionable and wealthy Moga girls in the shopping districts. Her black hair framed her chin, just barely brushing her shoulders, and her dark-blue eyes were… distant. It looked, as she stood before Renji with her hands holding the arm of the man, as if she were already years away from this place. </p><p>But then she looked at him, and her eyes seemed to be stabbing right into his skin. Renji’s brows knit together, feeling a dig of nagging irritation in the back of his brain. He knew that girl from somewhere, he was sure. If only he could focus, just get his head together…</p><p>The girl watched him silently. Against the hum of background chatter and clinking crystal glasses, Renji only heard the man’s voice speak to him. </p><p>“Creating a Childe without permission of the Prince is a crime of negligence. You must realize by now that your mere existence is a mistake. Without my mercy, the best you can hope for is for this all to be over with as quickly as possible.”</p><p>Between his words, his white teeth glinted. Those long, feral teeth behind a mask of clean, ivory-coated civility. His black hair smelled like flowers and decay. </p><p>“But if a member of the court saw some flicker of potential in you and pled your case to the Camarilla court, it would be a different story. You would have to pledge your loyalty to him, of course. I think about one hundred years of unquestioning servitude would be fair, yes? Surely for your continued existence on this world, you must consider that a bargain.”</p><p>Renji stared at the man, and felt a dreadful weight close around his throat like a noose tied to an anchor. </p><p>Obviously, he didn’t yet know what the name Byakuya Kuchiki meant. He didn’t know that in fifty years, he would become the Prince of Tokyo, or what that meant for Kindred all over the country. </p><p>He didn’t know the level of absolute ruin Byakuya would bring onto Renji, personally. Enough to pull away from the world entirely. To give up. </p><p>Rukia’s dark lashes fluttered, and in an instant her dreamy face sharpened with focus. Her eyes flickered to her brother-in-law with deep consideration. She was, for the first time, really awake. </p><p>Byakuya paid no mind to his companion. His eyes and voice seemed to drain the room, a black hole dragging Renji in. </p><p>“Would you like me to save you?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Renji opened his eyes again, he saw his cabin ceiling staring back at him. </p><p>He felt so groggy with sleep, and yet his whole body was sore. The deep sleep had done nothing for him. Renji tried to sink into his stiff mattress, puzzling out his recent memories from the distant ones. It felt like he was trying to grab at individual motes of dust with his hands.</p><p>The battle in the woods. Rukia had been hit with a stake, and Renji overreacted and lost control, stupidly. </p><p>Renji tried to lift his arm, push back his hair and rub his aching temples, but found that he couldn’t. Both his arms were pinned and a surge of fear ran through him before he realized it wasn’t rope holding him down, but the shapes of familiar bodies crammed into a bed that was not at all built for three people.</p><p>Izuru was lying on Renji’s right side, curled up against him and hand tightly gripping Renji’s shirt. No breath came from him, Izuru was as still as stone. His smooth face did not betray the nightmares that Renji had heard Malks were accustomed to. </p><p>On Renji’s other side was Shuuhei, stubbornly loyal as he ever was. Up close, Renji could see the divots in his skin where the sharp scars dripped down his face and trailed across his neck. He was lying on his back, arms folded across his chest but with his body tightly pressed up against Renji. </p><p>Renji smirked to himself. What a pair of oddballs. </p><p>“You seem to be back to yourself.” </p><p>Shuuhei’s grey eyes stared, digging into Renji’s skin. His hard edges were softer than usual, a more tender version of himself for when they were alone. </p><p>“I feel like myself. For better or worse.” Renji grimaced. “Was it bad?”</p><p>“Not as bad as it could have been, I’d say. Izuru still felt like you might need some TLC.” Shuuhei pushed himself up onto his elbow, reached out and brushed Renji’s cheek. His hand cupped Renji’s jaw, thumb first brushing across his chin and then his lips. All the while Shuuhei’s gaze was constantly considerate, memorizing every line of Renji’s face. </p><p>“No cat eyes, no horns. No patches of fur or scales. Looks like the Beast didn’t take anything this time.” Shuuhei announced once he was satisfied with his analysis. “Good. I like the way you look.” </p><p>Shuuhei fascinated Renji. He had the feeling that Shuuhei was, once upon a time, a gentle and soft-hearted man. It sometimes showed in his mannerisms, how he expressed caring for others even when it worked against him. </p><p>But the Brujah were always at war with themselves. There was a fire in them that would never burn out, a wrathful battlecry that demanded to be heard. Shuuhei had it. Rukia had it. And now, Ichigo would also spend the rest of his un-life trying to fill that empty anger inside him. </p><p>Speaking of Rukia and Ichigo…</p><p>“Is Rukia–”</p><p>“The Baron is fine.” Shuuhei leaned back onto the pillows. He couldn’t hide his own smile of relief, just saying it out loud. “The stake got her heart and sent her into paralysis. Thankfully we were able to extract it after you went absolutely apeshit on the hunters. Nice distraction, by the way. Good teamwork.” </p><p>So Rukia was safe. Renji closed his eyes and tried to let some of the stress he had been holding in flow out of him, but it refused to wash away. He looked back up at the ceiling of his haven, his home.</p><p>“I don’t wanna leave.” </p><p>He felt Shuuhei press closer, the aroma of leather and machine oil creating a strangely comforting concoction in Renji’s nose. “I figured. But your location has been compromised. Even in Aokigahara, you can’t slaughter a pack of mortal hunters and expect to be able to go back to the way things were.” </p><p>Renji grit his teeth, fangs grinding against each other. Shuuhei was right, if the police didn’t show up then more hunters certainly would. </p><p>He could tell himself that he didn’t care. He could dig his heels in and refuse to move. But Renji knew that he wasn’t actually ready to take that gamble. When a creature’s territory is no longer sustainable, adaptability was always the route to go. </p><p>“You know, you are not alone.” </p><p>Izuru’s voice was quiet, but unmistakably hopeful. He looked up at Renji with open and bright eyes. Up close, Renji could see that one was slightly lighter than the other. So electric blue that it was almost white. “We will help you. Keep you safe.” </p><p>There was movement on the other side of the bedroom door. If Renji stretched his ears, he could hear the shuffling of Momo, Rangiku, Ichigo and, of course, Rukia, who was already back on her feet instead of resting like she should have been. </p><p>Renji heard the shuffling of heavy objects and the rustle of cardboard. King’s claws scrabbled on the wood floors and he whined urgently, distressed at why his home was being packed away. </p><p>Renji wiggled his arms out from under his partners to finally massage away the migraine biting behind his eyeballs. “Well, let’s get this over with.”</p><p>“Oh, it’s not all bad.” Izuru looked at Shuuhei with a grin. “Speaking of which. Shuuhei, would you like to get married?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Opening his bedroom door, Renji almost immediately stumbled into Ichigo, who was loaded down with an armful of Renji’s gardening equipment. </p><p>“Hey!” The young man’s eyes flashed wide with surprise to see Renji up and moving, before falling to a more subdued expression. “You okay?”</p><p>Renji was not sure which vexed him more; Ichigo showing genuine concern over his well-being, or figuring out how to answer that loaded question. </p><p>King padded up to Renji, nuzzling his head against his master’s hip. He could sense that something was very wrong, and it opened up Renji’s apprehension like a fresh wound. It was this haven and these walls that made Renji feel like he was safe. Now he would leave them behind. </p><p>There would not be time to replant his garden. He would have to release the rabbits from their hutches, or simply put them out of their misery and eat them before the foxes and hawks did. Maybe Rukia would adopt them?</p><p>“Renji?”</p><p>He shook that thought off, filed it away to come back to later. “I’m fine.” </p><p>Renji looked at Ichigo and appreciated for the first time how young he looked. Not in a bratty, surly teenager kind of way. As a kid. Ichigo’s face had that touch of youth to it, his jaw had a narrow pull that was supposed to fill out as he got older. His wiry arms and legs were slightly too long for his narrow, adolescent body. These things would stay with him until the end of his days.</p><p>A wave of sadness sent Renji’s head spinning. All those years ago Renji had of course been too young to die, but also had no prospects, no expectations, no hope. It was Ichigo who had his whole life ahead of him, only for it to be snatched away. </p><p>“What about you? Are you okay?”</p><p>“Um,” Ichigo looked surprised, muffled it under furrowed eyebrows and a thoughtful frown. He shrugged. “Yeah, I guess so. Rukia gave us a scare back there, but you know how she is. There’s no point trying to stop her from doing whatever she wants.” </p><p>“Yeah, that’s true.” Renji scratched King’s head. The ghoul’s black eyes fluttered shut, his steady heartbeat roared in Renji’s ears. “But, y’know, you’re her Childe. It’s only natural Rukia is gonna want to take care of you. But you have to take care of her, too. Make sure she doesn’t go too far off the deep end or do anything crazy, yeah?” </p><p>Ichigo’s expression hardened, a grave determination spreading through him. Rukia always put up a front like she didn’t need anybody, Renji was sure that the idea of trying to support her was like trying to climb a mountain with only a thread and some spoons.</p><p>But Ichigo was Rukia’s Childe. Not Renji. It was his privilege to aid her. </p><p>“Yeah, I will.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Izuru’s haven was not a terrible fit for Renji, as it turned out. Despite being in the city, it was nice and quiet. And isolated. People occasionally came to Izuru in the hopes that he’d do some fortune-telling for them, but his ghouls turned almost everyone away.</p><p>Renji had not yet learned to enjoy Asuka and Riku. He was sure Asuka had come cutting words about Renji losing his own haven and relying on Izuru, but Renji was in no mood to hear it. He would become obsessed with the idea that Izuru didn’t really need <em>two</em> ghouls anyways.</p><p>But the Malkavian lifestyle didn’t suit Renji. And he was sure that Izuru and the rest of the coterie could tell. </p><p>“I know you need your own space,” Izuru would say gently. “Let me know, and I’ll give you all the privacy you need.” </p><p>But they both knew it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t healthy for Renji to be moping inside Izuru’s giant poetry book, chugging bagged blood from the fridge like some kind of degenerate. Disgusting.</p><p>King didn’t love it either, he was also used to having more space. Renji watched him pace around Izuru’s haven, walk up to the windows and stick his nose under the curtains to sneeze against the frosted glass. </p><p>“Gross.” </p><p>King looked back at Renji with his ears pinned accusingly. “I know, you need to go out. Give me a few minutes to get ready.” Waiting around for Renji also wasn’t something King was accustomed to. </p><p>Renji slipped a pair of sneakers on and grabbed a leash from the coat track. While King danced in circles at the front door, Renji turned around and peeked into Izuru’s bedroom. The blond was comfortably nestled there on the bed, organizing a new set of poems. </p><p>“Hey,” Renji jingled the leash in his hand, picking up Izuru’s gaze from the notebook. “I’m taking King out. You wanna come with?” </p><p>Izuru smiled, and turned over a fresh sheet of paper in his notebook. “You get started, and I’ll catch up. You have something important to discuss first.”</p><p>“Cool.” Renji gave Izuru a suspicious side-eye as he slid out of the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>Downstairs, the bookstore was empty. Renji couldn’t catch the scent of mortal life anywhere, so Riku and Asuka must be gone. Gone home? They were here so often, Renji assumed that they lived in the building. Weird. </p><p>King bounded down the stairs, tail wagging furiously. Renji smiled thinly at his ghoul. “What’re you in such a good mood for? Finally adjusting to being a city dog?”</p><p>He held his hand out to pet King, only for the dog rushed right past him. King strutted up to the darkest corner of the bookstore, and directly into Rukia’s arms. </p><p>“Hi, puppy.” Rukia kissed King on his snout. She looked to be the pinnacle of health– as healthy as a Kindred can look, anyways. Renji wondered if the stab wound left a scar underneath her button-up shirt, or if the flesh healed perfectly. He supposed he would never know for sure. </p><p>The Baron stood up to wrap her arms around Renji next, and he accepted her embrace. “Izuru must’ve seen you coming. Don’t know why the two of you can’t just make things simple and call me before you come over.”</p><p>“Would you have answered your phone?”</p><p>“That’s neither here nor there.” Renji looked around for Ichigo, but it looked like Rukia had come unattended. “How’s the kid?”</p><p>“He’s good. Really good actually. He seems very comfortable in his haven.”</p><p>“Alright, glad to hear it.” Renji nodded, and was surprised that he meant it. </p><p>Rukia smiled, her face round and shining like the moon. “Yes. Especially since having him settled meant I was able to work on some… other projects I had been meaning to finish. I hope you’ll like them.” </p><p>Renji let his blank expression speak for itself. Anything more than that would just sound stupid.</p><p>“You didn’t think I didn’t notice, did you?” Rukia shook her head, the strands of her choppy black bob bouncing against her cheeks. “Renji, Ichigo owes his success to you. Which means I do as well. And I can’t thank you enough, considering what you lost in the process.”</p><p>Renji shrugged, and tried not to burn with embarrassment. “I mean– yeah, but that was an accident. And to be real, I wasn’t doing it for Ichigo at first. It was just because you asked me to.”</p><p>“That’s even more reason for me to be grateful. Renji, we haven’t always been on the same page, but you’ve always been my best friend. I think a token of that friendship is long overdue.” </p><p>“I can’t take the anticipation anymore. Just spit it out, Baron!”</p><p>Rukia folded her arms over her chest, teeth glittering in a self-satisfied smile. “I know you only just moved in with Izuru, but do you suppose you’re ready for a haven of your own again?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>There was snow clinging to the naked branches of the trees. A thin sheet of ice rimmed around the edge of an enormous green pond, which reflected the face of the full moon right back into the sky. The trees and bushes were so dense, Renji couldn’t even see the dirt foot-trails that wove over the meadows and fields. </p><p>The only traces of the city were the edges of skyscrapers just barely visible over the treeline. There weren’t even any electrical lamp posts to interrupt the oasis of peaceful nature. Somewhere, an owl hooted quietly to itself. </p><p>Renji didn’t get out much. He had never been to Gyoen national park, though he new it was supposed to be one of the most beautiful spots in Shinjuku. </p><p>“It’s very pretty here.” Renji said to Rukia. It was no Aokigahara, though. He tried to focus on admiring the clear pond and not wondering what he was doing here.</p><p>“This is nothing,” Rukia waved her hand dismissively. “In the spring when the leaves come back and the flowers bloom, it will be absolutely jaw-dropping. And it closes by 4:30, so there are never any kine here during the night.”</p><p>Ah, he was starting to get a better picture now. Renji placed his huge hand on Rukia’s head and ruffled her hair, earning a squawk of protest from the distinguished Baron. “Rukia, it’s a sweet thought. But I don’t think the Ministry of Tokyo is gonna love me setting up shop in a national park.” </p><p>Rukia threw off his arm and put on a stubborn, prideful expression. “Like you couldn’t say the same thing about Aokigahara! And you doubt me too soon, Abarai! Hinamori and I have been hard at work on this. Well, mostly Hinamori made it all possible, but that’s how you know it’s just perfect. Take a look!”</p><p>She lead him deeper into the park, and Renji had to admit that the more he saw of it the lovelier it was. It was hard to believe there was such a lush and peaceful location right in the middle of the city, but he couldn’t hear a single peep out of Shibuya just outside Gyoen’s gates.</p><p>They left the pathways, forging into less manicured and groomed foliage. Until Rukia finally came to a tight cluster of butterfly bushes. When the weather warmed, they would explode with wands of purple blooms.</p><p>“Watch carefully.” She instructed, and then reached underneath the leaves. Her fingers met a gap in the dirt, and Renji’s ears perked up at the sound of a mechanical click. </p><p>Rukia’s arms rose, and with it a panel swung open. Renji looked down the wooden staircase, into the large and spacious burrow below. </p><p>He grinned, showing all his fangs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>